El super ñoño
by sasuke9529
Summary: -¡Tayuya! Además de mi compañera de trabajo eres mi mejor amiga… eres la única mujer que me conoce a la perfección. Te necesito.-Sasuke no…-estaba logrando que cediera.-Por favor, te lo agradeceré toda mi vida-dije tranquilo.-No lograrás convencerme.xD :
1. El ñoño

**El súper ñoño **

Me levante como de costumbre para ir a la preparatoria. Yo Sasuke Uchiha curso el último año de preparatoria. Soy el más inteligente de la escuela, claro que también me hace competencia una hermosa chica llamada Sakura Haruno. A ella la conozco desde la secundaria, pero nunca he entablado una conversación muy larga con ella, ya que para mi mala suerte es una de los populares. En el significado para mi "es una imposible".

Desde que la conocí en secundaria quede perdidamente enamorado de ella, claro que nunca se lo he confesado a nadie, más bien solo se lo he confesado a mi mejor amigo, el es Naruto Uzumaki. A el lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños, ya que era mi vecino, más bien sigue aun siendo mi vecino. Naruto, se podría decir que el es normal, aunque es un completo idiota, a comparación de mi, que soy el mejor estudiante de la preparatoria y para variar un completo ñoño, o al menos así me llaman ahí. Pero eso no quita que el siga y será siendo siempre mi mejor amigo.

Me alisto para poder ir a la escuela y bajo para desayunar, ya que mi mamá no me deja salir de la casa sino llevo algo en el estómago.

Fui rápido al comedor y salude a toda mi familia la cual esta compuesta por mi padre Fugaku Uchiha, un hombre de negocios, jefe y dueño de la empresa más importante en el país: la empresa Uchiha; mi madre Mikoto Uchiha, es una amorosa mujer y una muy buena ama de casa y por último mi hermano Itachi, que es completamente diferente a mi. El siempre esta rodeado de chicas, yo no. El siempre esta rodeado de amigos, yo no. En pocas palabras el es un tipo cool y yo no. Pero eso no afecta nuestra buena relación, ya que el es un gran hermano, aunque a veces puede ser muy insoportable.

Salimos los dos juntos para que el me lleve de paso a la escuela, ya que el esta en la Universidad. Me subo al auto y empiezo a tocar el claxon del coche para que el idiota de Naruto salga de su casa, ya que es muy tarde. Veo como sale corriendo de la casa con un tazón que de seguro es de ramen.

-Hey Sasuke, aun teguemos timpu-dice con la boca llena.

-Naruto sabes que es de muy mal gusto que la gente hable con la boca llena, además de que no se te entiende nada.

-¿Eh?-dijo, parecía que estaba más concentrado en su bendito ramen, como el lo llama.

-Olvídalo, sube al auto. Itachi tiene prisa-le dije mientras le habría la puerta de atrás.

-Hey Itachi ¿cómo estas?-dijo mientras se metía gritando el nombre de mi hermano.

-Hola Naruto, solo te encargo que no tires comida en mi Corvette-a veces Itachi podía llegar a ser arrogante.

-Si como digas, Itachi-al terminar de decir eso se volvió a llenar la boca de sus amados fideos.

-Bueno Sasuke, ¿no se te olvida nada para la preparatoria?

-No, Itachi-a veces le gusta tratarme como si tuviera seis años.

-En ese caso, ¡vámonos!-ya entiendo porque se llevan también el y Naruto. Aceleró, y en cada semáforo empezaba a flirtear con cada chica que veía cerca. No tiene remedio.

Llegamos a la escuela y nos dejo. Naruto y yo empezamos a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela.

-Oye teme ¡mira!-dijo mientras señalaba a Sakura.

-Cállate dobe, ¿quieres que toda la escuela se de cuenta de que me gusta?-le dije mientras le daba un zape.

-No, pero… ¿Sabías que eres muy amargado Sasuke?-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Hmp, dobe ya me voy a mi clase, nos vemos en el receso-dicho esto me retire de ahí y lo deje aun quejándose por el golpe que le di.

Iba caminando directo a mi locker cuando siento que alguien me empujo…

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas ñoño!- escuche risas por parte de todos los que estaban cerca. Había perdido mis lentes así que veía muy borroso. Empecé a buscarlos y pude escuchar el crujir de algo, y ese algo eran mis lentes.

-Mira Kiba, el súper ñoño no puede ver sin sus lentes-ese era Sai.

-Que lastima, pero que le hacemos, ya están rotos-ese era Kiba, capitán del equipo de fútbol, además de ser el novio de Sakura.

-Bueno, creo que ya lo humillaste hay que irnos-dijo su otro compañero ese tal Suigetsu se notaba nervioso.

-No seas gallina-volvió a hablar Kiba-además de que aun no termino con él.

Pude ver que este Kiba estaba levantando su pierna como para patearme la cara, pero después escuche el ruido de cómo se caía al piso. No me digan que es tan estúpido que hasta se cae por levantar su pierna. Pero en eso escucho la voz de alguien más.

-Mira, no eres tan valiente de enfrentarte a él si tiene sus lentes ¿verdad?-ese era Neji Hyuga, hermano de Hinata, que también ella es como yo, una ñoña.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa Hyuga-dijo mientras se paraba.

-Cállate, si quieres conservar "tu bello rostro" como tú sueles llamarlo.

-Vámonos chicos-dijo Kiba- ya nos volveremos a encontrar súper ñoño-dijo señalándome con su estúpido dedo.

Después de que se alejaron ese par de bestias, Neji me ayudo a levantarme y ha recoger mis cosas.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto mientras me entregaba mis libros.

-Si, y gracias. El único problema de ahora es que ya no puedo ver bien.

-Ya se, le diré a una amiga que te acompañe a la enfermería para que te presten unos por mientras.

-No es necesario, intentare ir yo solo-le dije mientras me empezaba a alejar.

-No, no te puedes ir tu solo, eso pueden volver a molestarte. Mira deja le hablo a mi amiga- espere a que mencionara el nombre de su amiga-Sakura ven-escuche que grito, pero no podía ser ella- ayuda a que Sasuke vaya a la enfermería por unos lentes.

-Oh claro Neji-vi que se acercaba una persona con cabellera rosada, en ese caso… si era ella, mi Sakura.

Me tomo del brazo y empezó a guiarme hacia la enfermería.

-Oye tú has estado conmigo desde la secundaria ¿verdad?-me pregunto mientras bajábamos las escaleras del edificio.

-Sssi… ¿me recuerdas?-pregunte, estaba muy nervioso por tenerla tan cerca de mi.

-Si, siempre eras el número uno en la clase, recuerdo que siempre me ganabas por varias milésimas en el promedio-se empezó a reír, y yo la seguí.

-Pero tu no te quedas atrás, eres de las chicas más listas que he conocido-dije mientras casi llegábamos a la enfermería.

-Oh gracias, me esfuerzo por ello, ya que quiero ser doctora-dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa o al menos eso podía notar yo.

-Wow, esa es una muy buena carrera, entonces ya sabré, si me enfermo voy contigo-dije mientras entraba a la enfermería.

-Jajaja, bueno ya tengo un cliente. Te dejo. Nos vemos en la clase-me soltó del brazo y se empezó a retirar pero pude ver que regresaba-Oye te han dicho que tienes unos hermoso ojos-dijo mientras me sonreía.

-¿Eh?-me estaba halagando ella, es el mejor día de mi vida- no, nunca.

-Pues que tontos, porque de verdad son muy hermosos- se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos Sasuke- y dicho esto se fue.

No supe por cuanto tiempo me quede embobado, pero creo que fue mucho, ella me había besado.

-Joven, ¿que necesitas?-me pregunto la enfermera haciendo que saliera de mi trance.

-Quería saber si me pueden prestar unos lentes por mientras, es que los míos se quebraron.

-Oh, hijo solo tenemos estos, espero que te sirvan-dijo entregándomelos.

-Gracias- conteste, me los puse y fui directo a mi salón.

Llegue y pude verla sentada en su banco tomando apuntes de la clase, se veía tan hermosa, ella era hermosa. Las clases pasaron como siempre y llego el tiempo de receso. Salí en busca de Naruto, pero para mi buena suerte, Naruto ya estaba afuera de mi salón esperándome.

Fuimos directo a la cafetería y nos sentamos con mis otros amigos: Shikamaru Nara, el es un ñoño al igual que yo; Gaara no Sabaku, otro matadito y por ultimo Matsuri, una chica popular, que siempre a andado detrás de Gaara, aunque el cree que es pura mentira de nosotros.

-Hola chicos-salude como siempre, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Gaara. Después se sentó a mi lado Naruto, y empezamos a platicar los dos…

-Pero Sasuke ¿cómo pudiste dejar que te tratarán así?-dijo enojado, ya que le había contado lo que me habían hecho Kiba y su banda de idiotas.

-Naruto, te recuerdo que perdí mis lentes, así que no podía ver nada-le dije mientras le daba una mordida a mi sándwich.

-Lo se Sasuke, pero si hubiera estado ahí no te hubiera pasado nada. Como odio a ese maldito de Kiba, pero ya verá si te vuelve a molestar-dijo mientras empezaba a tronarse los dedos.

-Naruto, tranquilízate, además ya tengo 17 años y puedo defenderme solo, para lo otra estaré preparado.

-Bueno Sasuke, y cambiando un poco de tema-dijo mientras empezaba a verme y a levantar su ceja-¿cómo esta eso de que Sakura-chan te beso?

-Solo fue por cortesía de su parte, además yo no le intereso, recuerda que soy un ñoño-dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi bebida.

-Hay Sasuke, pero te dijo que tenias bonitos ojos… ¡eso es algo!, quiere decir que tienes esperanzas.

-Naruto, dejemos ese tema por la paz. No quiero hacerme ilusiones, más bien soy realista y se que ella nunca se fijaría en mi.

-Como digas Teme, pero yo presiento algo, y se que es algo bueno.

Terminada la conversación, nos levantamos a tirar la basura y Naruto empezó a contarme que el maestro Asuma lo había regañado y le encargo hacer un ensayo de 5000 palabras. Todo el recreo se la paso quejándose, pero yo no le ponía mucha atención ya que seguía pensando en ella…en Sakura.

**Sakura**

Salí del salón directo a la cafetería, cuando de pronto lo vi, era Sasuke. Me impresiono ver sus ojos cuando lo lleve a la enfermería en verdad eran muy bellos, y pensar que los cubre con esos horribles lentes.

Al salir me tope con Ino Yamanaka, mi mejor amiga y con las otras chicas Tenten y Temari. Fuimos juntas a la cafetería y ahí estaba Kiba esperándome como siempre.

Nos sentamos todos juntos en una mesa, los amigos de Kiba también estaban ahí. Empezaron a decirle que estuvo genial lo que había hecho a no se quien, creí haber escuchado que hablaban de Sasuke, pero no les puse mucha atención. Después de un rato de carcajadas entre ellos, al fin entendí de lo que hablaban.

-Creo que si te pasaste esta vez Kiba-le dijo Suigetsu, el era el que tenía más cerebro de los cuatro.

-No seas gallina Suigetsu-habló Juggo, mientras mordía su lonche.

-Vamos ese Uchiha, es un perdedor se lo merecía-dijo Kiba con un tono muy arrogante.

En ese momento me di cuenta que lo que había ocasionado que Sasuke necesitara unos lentes, era por culpa de Kiba. En ese momento me atreví a encararlo.

-¿Estas ESTÚPIDO o QUÉ?-le dije mientras lo volteaba a ver.

-Que te ocurre mi amor-me dijo mientras trataba de darme un beso.

-Kiba no te me acerques ¡Como se te ocurre pensar que le puedes hacer eso a alguien!

-Sasuke, es un ñoño, no se le puede considerar como una persona-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigos y se empezaban a reír.

-Sabes que, no pienso andar con alguien que cree que puede tratar a las personas como basura, y sabes que creo que estas equivocado con concepto de basura por que aquí la basura eres TÚ.

Vi como ardía de furia pero me valió. Me levante de la mesa muy enojada y pude ver como Ino iba corriendo tras de mi.

-¡Frentona! ¡Espérame!-al decir eso me detuve en seco-¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso a Kiba?-dijo mientras se oía agitada por haber corrido.

-Porque es un idiota Ino ¿Recuerdas a Sasuke?

-¿El ñoño?-me preguntó.

-Si Ino, el ñoño. Lo que pasa es que Kiba lo trato muy mal, y pues eso me molesto. Ya que Sasuke, podrá ser un ñoño o lo que quieras, pero no merece ese trato, es una persona igual que tú y yo.

-En eso tienes razón frentona, pero ¿piensas terminar con Kiba por él?-pregunto confundida.

-No es por el, realmente lo hago por mi. No me gustaría salir con alguien que cree que las personas no tienen sentimientos y que pueden ser tratados como el quiere.

-Bueno Sakura, siempre he sabido que tienes un gran corazón. Y si tu crees que Kiba no vale la pena, yo te apoyo.

-Gracias Ino-en eso ella me abrazó

-Vente Sakura, vamos a acabar de comer.

-Hay Ino cerda, el apodo te queda perfecto-empecé a reírme.

-Ya verás frente de marquesina-dijo mientras empezaba a corretearme.

**Hola….!!!! **

**Pues aquí esta mi nuevo fic. Se me ocurrió porque me quede pensando en porque siempre ponen a Sakura de ñoña y nerd y nunca a Sasuke ¿? Por eso decidí hacer este nuevo fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense mucho. Y les agradezco a todos los que leen mi fic: ****"Sasuke ¿un niñero?" son hermosos sus reviews.**

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo. Bye.**


	2. Sesiones

**El súper ñoño**

**Sasuke**

Sonó la campana de la escuela, dándonos la señal de que ya era hora de salir.

Tome mis libros y fui en busca de Naruto, ya que aviamos quedado en que iría a mi casa porque mi mamá lo invito a cenar.

Fui al gimnasio ya que mi queridísimo amigo es el capitán del equipo de boxeo.

Y lo encontré ahí como siempre, practicando con un costal.

-Hey Naruto, ya vámonos-le grite.

-O si Sasuke, ya voy, nada más deja recojo mis cosas.

Vi como se metía a los vestidores. Me quede un rato esperándolo hasta que al fin salio.

-Muy bien Sasuke, estoy listo-se acerco a mi corriendo y me alcanzo.

-Naruto, necesito ir por un libro que se me quedo en el salón espérame no tardo.

-Claro Sasuke.

Me fui de ahí corriendo para ir por mi libro de Física que se me había quedado. Llegue rápido al salón y vi que aun habían varias personas y entre esas varias estaba ella.

-Ah hola Sasuke-kun-me saludo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa.

-H…h…ola Sakura-en verdad que esta situación me pone nervioso.

-Creí que ya te habías ido-me dijo mientras tomaba su mochila.

-Oh si eso se suponía pero se me quedo el libro de Física.

-Con razón ¿te espero?-me dijo mientras se detenía en la puerta.

-Claro, ya voy-tome rápido mi libro y la alcance.

Fuimos platicando todo el camino; me contó que música le gustaba, que es la misma que me gusta a mi; su comida favorita y cosas por el estilo. Este día cada vez me gusta más. Nos acercábamos a la puerta cuando de pronto se escucharon unos insultos y gritos entre hombres.

-Eres un perdedor al igual que tu amigo-ese sin duda era Kiba.

-Haré que te tragues tus estúpidas palabras idiota- y ese sin duda era…

-¡Naruto!-fui corriendo a donde se escuchaba la pelea.

-¡Espérame Sasuke-kun!-escuche que me grito Sakura y que venía corriendo atrás de mi.

Al llegar pude ver a un Naruto arriba de Kiba golpeándolo…

-Esta es por golpear a Sasuke-lo golpeo- Esta es por insultarme imbécil-lo volvió a golpear. En eso vi que se le fueron encima dos amigos de Kiba, Sai y Juggo.

No sabía ni que hacer, ¡yo no se pelear! Pero Naruto es mi mejor amigo y no dejaré que lo golpeen.

Solté mi mochila y me fui en contra de Sai, que era el que estaba golpeando más fuerte a Naruto.

-Miren quien viene ¡el ñoño!-se empezó a reír. No aguante más y le tire un puñetazo en la cara.

-Vaya creo que si golpea-dijo Juggo en forma de burla.

-Ya verás pedazo de basura-me dijo Sai.

Se fue hacia mi pero lo esquive, no se ni de donde saque tanta agilidad, pero esto se sentía genial. También escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de Sakura diciendo que tuviera cuidado.

En un momento en el que voltee pude ver a Naruto tirado en el piso con mucha sangre en la cara; el no podía defenderse Juggo le detenía las manos mientras Kiba lo golpeaba con toda su ira. Apenas iba a ir ayudarlo cuando llego Suigetsu ¿Suigetsu?

-No te preocupes Sasuke, yo lo ayudo-vi como iba corriendo y trataba de hablar con Juggo y Kiba para que lo soltarán, estos claro que no le hicieron caso.

En un parpadeo vi a este Suigetsu golpeando a Juggo y Naruto levantándose para poder golpear a Kiba, esa situación ya me dio un poco de más tranquilidad. Pero de un momento a otro solo sentí un puño en mi cara y yo cayendo al piso.

-Defiéndete idiota-me gritaba Sai mientras golpeaba mi abdomen-Que ya no te atreves, pues que mal porque el que se mete con fuego sale quemado-dicho esto empezó a patearme con mas fuerza hasta que de pronto sentí un bulto sobre mi, y ese bulto era

-¿Sakura?-ella estaba apoyada sobre mi para que Sai ya no me golpeara.

-¡Déjalo ya! ¡Idiota!-le grito Sakura mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

-Quítate estúpida esto es entre él y yo… ¡no te metas!-vi que la empujo al piso.

-Eres tan gallina, que te atreves a golpear a una mujer ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla!

Vi como llegaban corriendo Suigetsu y Naruto y voltee y pude ver a Kiba y a Juggo retorciéndose en el piso por el dolor.

-Esto no se quedará así.

Se fue corriendo a donde estaban su par de amigos bestias y los ayudaba a levantarse.

-Gracias Suigetsu-le dijo Naruto mientras le daba la mano.

-No hay porque, como estaban luchando era injusto para ustedes, así que decidí emparejar las cosas.

-En serio gracias-esta vez hable yo-necesitas que te lleven algún lado, mi hermano siempre me espera.

-No no es necesario, vivo a una calle de aquí no se preocupen, ustedes váyanse.

-¿Y tú Sakura? Necesitas que te lleve a algun lado.

-No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, Ino siempre me espera en la cafetería que esta aquí en la esquina.

-Bueno en ese caso nos vamos Naruto y yo, les agradecemos a los dos en serio.

Los dos me sonrieron y Naruto y yo nos fuimos a buscar a Itachi, que de seguro ha de estar ardiendo en furia por haberlo hecho esperar.

Nos fuimos acercando y puede ver a los lejos su Corvette. Al parecer estaba muy tranquilo. Nos acercamos y nos vio por el espejo retrovisor. Levanto los seguros del carro y nos dejo entrar en él.

-Hola Naruto, Hola Sasuke… ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME HICIERON ESPERAR TANTO?!

No se había ni tomado la molestia de darse cuenta de que Naruto casi venía bañado en sangre.

-Porque tuvimos un inconveniente-dije tranquilamente.

-¿UN INCONVENIENTE? NO ME VENGAN CON ESO, DE SEGURO ESTABAN SONCEANDO COMO SIEMPRE-después de gritarnos volteo a ver a Naruto-¿y qué te pasó a ti?- bajo un poco su tono de voz.

-Estuve defendiendo a Sasuke, y por si no lo había notado Sr. Corvette… SASUKE TAMBIÉN ESTA GOLPEADO-todos dentro de este carro estaban perdiendo los estribos.

-Oh… lo siento ¿Les hicieron mucho daño?

-Pues Sasuke perdió sus lentes y yo la mitad de un DIENTE.

-Oh eso es un problema. Pero bueno las cosas pasan… ahora ¡iremos a comer con mamá!

Todo el camino Naruto estuvo llorando por su mitad de diente mientras que Itachi se reía de el.

Llegamos al fin a la casa y nuestra madre hizo que nos cambiáramos de ropa para poder comer. Ya servida la mesa empezamos a devorar lo que se encontraba en ella.

-Pero si Sasuke, aun no puedo creer que tu amada Sakura te haya besado-en ese momento me atragante con la comida.

-¿Amada? ¿Sakura?-pregunto Itachi confundido.

-O si y eso no es todo también lo defendió.

-¡NARUTO!-dije mientras lo pateaba por debajo de la mesa.

-Oh Sasuke, te lo tenías bien guardadito-dijo Itachi mientras me miraba diabólicamente como si estuviera tramando algo.

-No es nada importante-mencione para que cambiaran de tema.

-En lo que concierne a mi hermano, todo es importante-dijo llevándose una mano al pecho y levantando la cabeza con orgullo.

-Además Sasuke, como no va a ser importante si ella te gusta desde secundaria.

-¡TE GUSTA DESDE SECUNDARIA Y YO NO ESTABA ENTERADO!-dijo mientras se levantaba de sopetón de la mesa.

-Como se los repito, no es importante, además ella es un imposible para mi… ya me he hecho a la idea.

-¿QUÉ? No existen imposibles para un Uchiha- se levanto de la mesa de nuevo- Este es un trabajo para ¡Itachi-sama! Muy bien Naruto, Sasuke vámonos, todos al… ¡Itachi móvil!

-¿Qué no era tu corvette?-le repuse.

-No, en ocasiones especiales como esta es… ¡Itachi móvil!-decía mientras levantaba un brazo con el puño cerrado.

-¡SI!-dijo Naruto emocionado, la verdad ya entendí porque se llevan tan bien este par.

Me llevaron arrastrando literalmente al "Itachi móvil".

-Muy bien Sasuke, hoy cambiaremos tu imagen este es un trabajo para… ¡Itachi-sama!-dijo mientras hacía una pose "sexy".

-Y Naruto Uzumaki-dijo mientras intentaba imitar a Itachi.

-No, tu no-le dijo Itachi serio-tu solo te encargaras de cargar las bolsas.

-Bueno, al menos me toman en cuenta.

-Estoy rodeado de idiotas-dije por lo bajo.

Estuvimos un buen rato en el carro, hasta que llegamos a un centro comercial. Bajamos e Itachi empezó a hablar.

-Esta transformación consta de 5 sesiones. La primera: cambio de imagen; La segunda: cambio de guardarropa; La tercera: desarrollo de la personalidad; La cuarta: defensa personal (nunca sabes cuando la necesitas con tu nueva imagen); La quinta: comunicación efectiva con el sexo opuesto.

-Itachi, empiezo a creer que esto es una locura-hablé.

-¿Locura? Ja me lo agradecerás cuando haya terminado. Bueno, sin más palabras a comenzar.

Empezamos a recorrer todo el centro comercial hasta llegar a una estética. Entramos e Itachi llego dando instrucciones de lo que me harían. Dos chicas me tomaron de la mano para sentarme en una silla reclinable.

-Chicas… ¡Lo dejo en sus manos!

-¡Hai Itachi-sama!-parece que lo conocen bien aquí.

Empezaron a hacerme varias cosas en el cabello, no se ni cuanto tiempo dure ahí sentado pero fue algo muy estresante.

Después de que me leí una revista entera sin omitir publicidad al fin terminaron.

-Lo han dejado… irreconocible, esto era lo que esperaba de ustedes chicas… son las mejores.

-¡Alguien puede darme un espejo para verme!-en ese momento Itachi tomo uno que estaba a su lado y me lo entrego.

-Espero que te guste hermanito.

Dicho esto levante el espejo y me vi en el. Mi cabello estaba cortado de una manera rebelde, de mi corte anterior no había quedado nada.

Me había quedado completamente sin palabras ¿en verdad ese era yo?

-¿Qué te parece Sasuke teme?-me dijo Naruto emocionado.

-Emm pues yo…-no sabía que decir además de que fui interrumpido por Itachi.

-Si como lo sabía se quedo sin palabras, no sabe ni como expresar su gratitud hacia mi.

-Tengo que admitirlo, este cambio se siente bien-dije mientras pasaba mi mano por mi cabello que ahora era suave a diferencia de antes.

Salimos del local e Itachi me empezó a llevar a todas las boutiques del centro comercial, y como lo había dicho antes, Naruto era el que cargaba las bolsas.

Al acabar con la primera y la segunda sesión, Itachi por fin dejo que regresáramos a casa.

Al llegar Naruto se fue a su casa mientras Itachi se quedaba en mi cuarto diciéndome que ropa utilizaría mañana.

-Bueno Sasuke te dejo para que duermas, a pero una cosa más-saco de la bolsa de su pantalón una caja alargada-Son unos lentes que te compre.

Al abrir la caja pude ver unos lentes muy finos, a comparación de los que usaba antes.

-Gracias-le dije, solo me sonrió y se fue de mi recámara.

Después de haber tenido esas sesiones quede muy cansado, así que no tuve problema para dormir.

La noche paso y volvió a sonar el despertador en la mañana como todos mis días de escuela. Fui rápidamente a cambiarme me puse la camisa azul que Itachi me dijo que me pusiera y un pantalón de vestir negro, claro y no podían faltar mis nuevos lentes que la verdad me encantaban.

Baje rápido a desayunar y pude distinguir las expresiones de todos Itachi: felicidad y orgullo; Mamá: Asombro y a la vez alegría y papá el me veía como diciendo "al fin salió el Uchiha que esperaba".

Desayune rápidamente y salí de mi casa con Itachi por detrás. Toqué el claxon como siempre para que Naruto bajara pronto.

Vi como salía de su casa y al verme se quedo boquiabierto…

-Wow teme tendrás a todas las chicas arrastrándose por ti-dijo mientras entraba al auto.

-Sólo espero, que sea la chica indicada-dije la verdad cambiar tu estilo, hacia que cambiaras completamente.

-Así se habla hermanito-dijo Itachi mientras me revoloteaba el cabello con su mano- Ese look te hace ver chico rebelde, solo ahora te falta esto-desabotono los dos primeros botones de mi camisa-listo, ya eres el nuevo Sasuke.

Si eso me gustaba, ser el nuevo Sasuke, ahora si me pagarás todas la humillaciones que me hiciste Kiba.

Al llegar a la escuela y bajarme del carro, Itachi sonó el claxon para llamar la atención de todos y lo logró. Todos los estudiantes me veían a mi, sólo a mi.

-Teme, te lo dije, serás la sensación-dijo Naruto sonriéndome cariñosamente.

-No me importan los demás Naruto, solo me importa ella-empezamos a caminar directo a la entrada de la Preparatoria.

-En ese caso Sasuke… Conquístala-me dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba para ir a su salón.

-¡Eso haré Dobe!-le grite.

Lo único que me reconforta es que ella me hablaba aun sin mi cambio de look, ahora con esto espero ganármela por completo.

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

**Hola..!!!**

**Gracias por sus reviews, que bien que les haya gustado pues aquí les dejo mi segundo capitulo, que espero que también merezca un comentario de su parte, ya que eso es mi motivación para seguir escribiendo. **

**Saludos y pues cuídense mucho.**

**Los quiero bye!**


	3. Chismes y Encuentros

**El súper ñoño**

**Sakura**

Estaba en mi locker cuando empiezo a escuchar puros chismes entre todos. No les preste mucha atención ya que eso es lo que hacen más a menudo.

Iba caminando en el pasillo cuando me encuentre a Ino, Temari y a Tenten.

-¡Hola chicas!-salude como de costumbre.

-Sakura ¿a qué no sabes el nuevo chisme?-me dijo Tenten, mientras daba brinquitos.

-Mmm no, no se cual es el nuevo chisme de la escuela-les dije mientras empezábamos a caminar por el pasillo de la escuela.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas al ñoño del Uchiha?-me dijo Temari.

-Si, si lo conozco, y por favor te pido que no lo llames así. Es una muy linda persona-mencione. Al acabar de decir eso las tres se me quedaron viendo boquiabiertas.

-Frentona, ¡El Uchiha te gusta!-dijo Ino mientras se tapaba la boca.

-¡NO!-les grite- Es solo que lo he llegado a conocer, y se me hizo que es una muy buena persona.

-Sakura admítelo, te sonrojaste… y eso solo significa una cosa-me menciono Tenten mientras me pegaba con su codo.

-Bueno, Sakura si en verdad te gusta vas a tener mucha competencia ahora-me dijo Temari.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-necesitaba saber que estaba pasando.

-Oh creo que nuestra amiga si tiene interés sobre este chico-dijo Ino ilusionada.

-¡Me van a decir si o no!-la situación en la que me tenían estas, me estaba hartando.

-Tranquila, te lo diremos-aseguro Tenten- Lo que pasa es que tu querido chico… cambio completamente de look, ahora se puede decir que es el sexy-simbol de la escuela.

-¿QUÉ?-no podía creerlo, Sasuke cambiado. Wow eso si era algo nuevo, sólo espero que el no haya cambiado en sí.

-Bueno frentona no pierdas tiempo, ve y habla con el-dijo Ino, mientras me empujaba.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy desesperada por ligármelo?-dije mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Sakura ¡atrás de ti!-me dijo Temari.

En ese momento voltee y lo pude ver, estaba entrando a la zona de los lockers. Se veía tan bien, tengo que admitirlo Sasuke, no solo es lindo por dentro sino es aun más lindo por fuera.

Y referente a lo que me dijeron que iba a tener mucha competencia, no se equivocaron, todo el sexo femenino de la escuela lo miraba con ojos de querérselo comer a besos. ¡Malditas fijadas!

**Sasuke**

Entre a la zona de lockers, y ahí por fin la vi estaba con sus amigas. Se veía tan bella como todos los días que la he visto, desde que la conozco.

Fui pasando entre la multitud que me rodeaba. En verdad esto era algo odioso, malditas mujeres, primero, se burlaban de mi y ahora casi besan el piso por donde paso.

Pero ella no, era diferente a todas, por eso había llamado mi atención desde que la vi por primera vez, cuando teníamos 12 años. Han pasado ya 5 años desde aquella vez y aun sigo igual o más interesado en ella.

Seguí caminando hasta donde estaba mi locker hasta que escuche su hermosa voz…

-¡Sasuke-kun!... ¡Hola!-dijo mientras levantaba su mano en forma de saludo.

-¡Hola Sakura!-le dije mientras me acercaba. Lo raro fue que no me puse nervioso, en verdad este nuevo look, era genial.

-Vaya, ¡que cambiazo te diste!-dijo mientras me miraba de arriba hacia abajo, yo solo me limite a sonreírle.

-Bueno Sakura, necesitamos hacer una cosillas, los dejamos-dijo Ino mientras agarraba de la mano a Temari y a Tenten, para que nos dejarán solos a Sakura y a mi.

-Creo que me hiciste caso, referente a tus ojos. Se ven mejor sin unos lentes tan grandes-dijo mientras me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

-La verdad me los compró mi hermano, aún así me ire a hacer unas pruebas para ver si, si puedo usar pupilentes-dije mientras guardaba mis libros en mi mochila.

-Que bien-se quedo un rato mirando el suelo-Sasuke, por lo que paso ayer, espero que no se te ocurra tratar de vengarte de Kiba, tipos como el no valen la pena.

-No te preocupes-le dediqué una sonrisa- No soy una bestia como ellos.

Se empezó a reír de mi comentario, se veía tan hermosa, tan ella. Volvió a mirarme y me empezó a decir varias cosas.

-Sasuke, creo que voy a salir muerta de aquí-dijo mientras cerraba su locker.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunte.

-Porque todas tus nuevas fans me miran con una mirada asesina, por estar hablando contigo.

-Ja, que no te importen ellas, a mí no me importan. Además, tu desde siempre fuiste mi amiga, y ellas, ni sobre la tierra me hacían, así que tú, vales mucho, pero muchísimo más que ellas-acabe de decir eso y pude notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas, se veía hermosa.

**Naruto**

Después de haber dejado al Teme me fui corriendo a mi salón, ya que se me había olvidado hacer la tarea que me había encargado el maestro Asuma, pero por mis prisas no me di cuenta de que alguien más estaba enfrente de mi, así que la tire al piso.

-Lo siento, no fui mi intención.

Pude ver a una chica de tez muy blanca, pelo negro con destellos azulados, un extraño color de ojos, pero hermoso recogiendo unos libros.

-N… no te p…reocupes-hablo por fin esta chica.

-En serio, no sabes cuanto lo lamento-dije entregándole sus libros- Soy Naruto Uzumaki-me volteo a ver.

-Hinata Hyuga-la verdad esta chica era hermosa- y no te p…reocupes, s…siempre p…as…a es…to.

-Ya se, te recompensaré por haberte empujado. Te invito al cine.

Vi que rápidamente levanto su rostro y me miro sorprendida…

-No es n…necesario-se paró y empezó a avanzar.

-¡Espera!-vi que se detuvo en seco- En ese caso, dame el honor de acompañarme al cine.

-E…esta b…bien-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Bueno, yo te recojo mañana en tu casa a las 7.00 para ir. Gracias por aceptar-termine de decir esto y la abrace-Adiós Hinata.

Me fui de ahí corriendo ya que recordé lo de la tarea, pero algo bueno me había pasado, había conocido a una bella chica.

**

* * *

**

Fin del Capitulo

**Se que es corto pero este capitulo es solo como una presentación para la nuevas cosas que van a pasar y cambiando un poco de tema….Mil gracias por sus reviews que bueno que les este gustando, y referente a los pupilentes de Sasuke, si tenía pensado ponérselos pero no tan pronto.**

**Bueno Naruto ya conoció a Hinata, eso ¡es algo bueno! Ya va a empezar a ver Naruhina y referente a lo Sasusaku, espero ir un poco lento, para que se vallan dando las cosas poco a poco y que se vea ¡lindo!**

**Gracias por su apoyo, los quiero.**


	4. Habilidades

**El súper ñoño**

**Capítulo cuatro**

**Sasuke**

Toda las clases fueron muy estresantes para mí, este día; toda las chicas me miraban como queriéndome comer con solo mirarme; aparte de que no desperdiciaban la oportunidad de tratar de ligarme entre cada clase… en verdad pueden llegar a ser demasiado resbalosas.

Claro que yo nunca las pelee, realmente las ignoraba o les contestaba de manera muy grosera, aunque eso no me ayudo en nada, ya que seguían ahí de hostigosas.

Al fin sonó la campana anunciando el receso y pude salir a tomar un poco de aire. Fui directo a la cafetería en busca de Naruto, el cual me dejo sorprendido. Estaba sentado al lado de la niña más tímida y antisocial de la escuela y platicando muy amenamente con ella.

-Hola dobe-le salude mientras me sentaba enfrente de ellos.

-Hola teme, te presento a mi nueva amiga… Hinata Hyuga.

-Hola, mucho gusto, Sasuke Uchiha; aunque ya te conocía de pura vista, estas en el club de estudios de Química ¿verdad?-pude notar un nerviosismo en ella.

-Eh s-si S-sa-suke-me contesto mientras volteaba a ver a Naruto.

-Bueno dobe, iré un rato a caminar por las canchas… ¡Nos vemos luego!

Me fui de allí se notaba que a mi queridísimo amigo Naruto, le había gustado esa chica, y debo admitir que creo que a ella también le gusta el.

Salí de la cafetería directo a las canchas, cuando de pronto me topo con el idiota de Kiba.

-Miren, el ñoño, ya no es ñoño, ahora es la sensación entre las chicas… Que patético-dijo mientras volteaba a verme enojado.

-¿Envidia?-le dije, me sorprendí de mi mismo lo dije sin algún temor o arrepentimiento, en verdad este cambio es sorprendente.

-Yo, envidia de ti, Ja ya quisieras.

-En ese caso, deja de molestarme imbécil

-¿A quién le dices imbécil?

-¡Ves a otro imbécil aquí aparte de ti!

-Eres un…- se me vino encima pero pude esquivarlo-Te reto a una pelea, mañana en el campo de fútbol, después de clases.

-¡Hecho!-al terminar de decir eso se fue.

Seguí avanzando por los campos, cuando de pronto alguien me grito…

-¡CUIDADO!-ese era Neji.

Vi venir una pelota de fútbol. No supe como pero la detuve con mis manos.

Se acerco corriendo hacia mí…

-¿Hey estas bien?-me pregunto mientras tomaba el balón de mis manos.

-Eh si… lo pude detener.

-¿Qué tu que? Jamás alguien a podido detener un cañonazo de Chuji.

-La verdad no fue algo tan difícil-le comente.

-Oye ¿estas en algún equipo o algún deporte?

-No, nunca me ha llamado mucho la atención eso.

-En ese caso, ¿quisieras ser el portero de nuestro equipo de fútbol?

-Pues, la verdad no se si soy bueno en esto.

-Oh vamos, te haremos una prueba ahorita.

Me tomo del brazo y me llevo a donde estaban todos sus compañeros…

-Oigan chicos, el Uchiha a logrado parar un tiro de Choji.

-Ja eso jamás lo han logrado-menciono Choji.

-Si, eso es cierto-menciono un chico raro con lentes obscuros.

-Hagámosle una prueba ¿qué opinan?-dijo emocionado.

-Si, esto se pondrá interesante-dijo un chico con líneas moradas pintadas en la cara.

-Entonces… iniciemos.

Me coloque donde me había indicado, primero paso Neji y me tiro un cañonazo con mucha fuerza pero con bastante precisión, pero eso no impidió que lo detuviera. Después fueron pasando todos, claro que sus tiros eran buenos, pero mis reflejos y mi rapidez ayudaban a que los detuviera. Al último pasó Choji, al que le llamaban "el imposible" ya que nunca nadie había podido detener un tiro suyo, veremos si podré ser la excepción.

Se coloco en frente de mí, pude notar como hacia presión hacia un costado eso quería decir que este tiro iba a ser hacia la esquina de una portería, y como lo dije antes, su tiro fue hacia la esquina, me deslice rápidamente por el pasto para poder detenerlo, y lo logré detuve su tiro.

-¡Eres grandioso!-me menciono el chico con la cara pintada, yo solo atine a sonreír.

-Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Entras al equipo?-no lo dude ni un segundo.

-Seguro-recordé que siempre el equipo de Neji juega en las finales contra el de Kiba, esta era mi oportunidad para humillarlo, deteniendo cada tiro y haciendo perder a su equipo.

-Bueno, en ese caso. Te vemos mañana aquí a las 5.00 pm ya que es nuestra hora de entrenamiento todos los días.

-Aquí estaré.

Me fui de ahí. Sonó el timbre de que el receso había terminado, así que me fui directo al salón.

Al entrar pude verla ahí sentada, leyendo un libro creo que es el de "Sensatez y Sentimientos" una novela romántica.

Me fui acercando a donde ella estaba, creo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, así que tuve que hablarle.

-Hola-le dije, pude notar como dio un respingo.

-Ah hola Sasuke, no sabía que estabas aquí.

-No, acabo de llegar-le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-¿Algo nuevo? Te veo muy contento-me dijo mientras cerraba el libro y volteaba a verme.

-Pues, entre en el equipo de fútbol de Neji, soy el portero.

-En serio, felicidades Sasuke-kun, me alegro-dijo mientras me regalaba una muy amena sonrisa.

-Espero, que algún día vengas a verme a los entrenamientos.

-Claro Sasuke, solo dime a que horas y ahí estaré.

-Solo no le digas a nadie más, por que no quiero que vaya a haber chicas hostigosas como las de hoy y no me dejen entrenar.

-jajaja-empezó a reírse, con esa risa tan hermosa y melodiosa que tiene, yo solo me dedique a observarla y a sonreírle.

En verdad esta chica me volvía loco, tenerla cerca hacia que un sin fin de sentimientos flotaran por dentro de mí, cada vez que paso más tiempo con ella, cada minuto, cada segundo, siento que me estoy enamorando de ella.

-Sasuke ¿estas bien?-me pregunto mientras pasaba su mano frente a mis ojos.

-Eh digo si, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en… en.

-¡TEME!-escuche esa voz tan familiar…

-Dobe, ¿Qué haces aquí?-esta vez Naruto me había salvado de este embrollo.

-¡Necesito urgentemente tu ayuda Sasuke!-me decía mientras se movía de un lado para otro.

-Sakura, tendré que ir a ver que le ocurre… ¿te parece si nos vemos al rato?

-Claro Sasuke, no hay ningún problema-me dijo sonriente como siempre.

-Bueno nos vemos-me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla.

No se de donde me salio el valor, pero fue algo espléndido.

_**

* * *

**_

Si, lo se algo corto pero es que todos en mi contra papás, escuela, amigos todo!!!

_**Me castigaron, me piden proyectos para finales del ciclo, me invitan a fiestas…. Me tengo que administrar el tiempo hahaha**_

_**Pero no se preocupen mis papás ya me quitaron el castigo!! Y viva y muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, los amo y también gracias por sus buenas vibras para mis exámenes me fue genial en la escuela, no es por presumirles pero saque 10.0 de promedio haha**_

_**Bueno les vuelvo a pedir disculpas pero haré todo lo posible de actualizar pronto… saludos kiises bye!!**_

_**Y espero k este capítulo merezca un review y les adelanto, en el otro habrá acción, pelea bla bla bla y muchas cosas más xD adiós!!**_


	5. Defensa Personal

**Hola...!!!**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero que sea de su agrado. **

**El**** Súper Ñoño. Capítulo 5: Defensa personal.**

**Sasuke**

Salí del salón para ver que era lo que necesitaba Naruto. Me acerqué a el y vi que estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le dije mientras ponía mi mano sobre su hombro para que dejara de moverse.

-Si, es solo que necesito que me ayudes. Invite a salir a Hinata-chan.

-Y eso ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Necesito tips para que sea una cita perfecta-me dijo con una sonrisa boba.

-Naruto, creo que le estas pidiendo consejos a la persona meno indicada en ese tema, recuerda que yo estoy peor que tú con las chicas-le dije mientras volvía a entrar a mi salón.

-¿ENTONCES QUE VOY A HACER?-me grito.

-Creo que te conviene hablar con Itachi, el es perfecto para eso de temas de chicas-le grite.

-Oh es cierto iré con ¡ITACHI-SAMA!... gracias Sasuke-me dijo y después se fue de ahí corriendo, la verdad nunca podré entender de donde saca tanta alegría y energía.

Las clases se me pasaron muy rápido, y más porque estaba al lado de Sakura. Al terminar las clases fui directo a donde estaban Naruto e Itachi, pude notar que Itachi ya le estaba dando sus consejos para la cita de este Naruto con Hinata.

Me acerque a ellos y cuando apenas les iba a saludar Itachi me interrumpió…

-Menos plática y más acción hermanito, hay mucho trabajo que hacer-me jaló de la camisa y me metió al auto, acto seguido de que ellos dos se subieron.

-¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre?-le dije.

-Naruto ya me ha dicho todo, me aviso que te pelearas con un tal Kiba.

-Debí imaginarlo, Naruto no sabe guardar ni sus secretos propios menos guardará los ajenos-al terminar de decir eso le dirigí una mirada de ira.

-Oh vamos teme no seas así, lo hice por tu bien-me dijo muy sonriente.

-¿Qué esta pasando por tu mente diabólica en estos momentos, Itachi?-le pregunte.

-Pues verás tengo pensado adelantar la sesión de defensa personal, ya que por lo que me ha informado mi ayudante Naruto, mañana te pelearás. Así que no podemos esperar más, Hoy tendrás tus clases de defensa personal-acabó diciendo mientras se estacionaba en frente de una bodega.

-¿Y qué se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?-empecé a observar ese lugar.

-Pues verás un gran amigo mío, maestro en artes marciales trabaja aquí.

-Oh con que era eso, debí imaginarlo.

-Bueno dejémonos de charlas y entremos-nos dijo.

Entramos, el lugar estaba bien acondicionado. Habían muchos aparatos para hacer ejercicio y cosas para boxear, creo que esto podría ser interesante y me beneficiaría.

-Hola Itachi, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos?-le saludo un joven pelirrojo.

-Hola Sasori, lo sé, pero ya vez con eso de los estudios en la universidad.

-Si, te entiendo y que ¿por qué estas aquí?-le dijo mientras tomaban asiento.

-Pues verás, traje a mi querido hermanito, para que le enseñes a defenderse.

-En ese caso, lo has traído al lugar indicado, para mañana será un experto en defensa propia.

-Bueno, lo dejo en tus manos… Naruto vámonos.-le dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la salida.

-Pero Itachi, yo quiero ver como pelea el Teme-dijo mientras hacía un puchero.

-Naruto, mientras Sasuke aprende a defenderse yo te enseñare a que hagas de tu cita la cita perfecta.

-Mmm en ese caso, ¡adiós Teme!-salió de ahí felismente.

-Hmp

Me dejaron los dos allí, ellos se fueron, mientras el tal Sasori empezaba a decirme como moverme y que era lo principal que debía saber sobre defensa.

-Esto es sencillo-le comenté.

-Si eso crees, te reto. Haremos una pelea amistosa.

-Esta bien-me coloqué enfrente de el en posición de pelea.

-Comencemos-menciono, cuando de pronto me empezó a atacar.

Sonreí esto era emocionante, jamás imagine que cambiar de personalidad iba a ser tan agradable. Había llegado el momento de demostrar quien soy en verdad, y que nadie se mete con Sasuke Uchiha.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Itachi**

-No Naruto no puedes contar chistes, eso las espanta.

Ya había pasado más de media hora desde que habíamos llegado a esa cafetería y había tratado de enseñarle a Naruto como tratar a las mujeres, pero ha este tonto no le entra nada en la cabeza, esto empieza a volverse muy frustrante.

-Entonces ¿qué hago?-me dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza.

-Tome aire- Empezare de nuevo, lo que nunca debes hacer en frente de ellas son cosas estúpidas, si lo haces las ahuyentaras, y te tacharan como un idiota de primera.

-¿Idiota de primera?

-Si Naruto, un idiota de primera.

-Oh, ¿entonces que debo hacer Itachi-Sama?

-Lo primero debes instruirte en el arte de la caballerosidad, observa y aprende.

Me pare de mi asiento y me acerque a una chica que estaba sentada cerca de nosotros. Pude ver la forma en que Naruto observaba, y se estaba riendo de mí.

-¿Acaso nos conocemos?-le pregunte a la chica.

-¿Eh? No, creo que no-me contesto la sexy rubia que tenía enfrente.

-Es que me parece haber visto esos hermosos ojos en algún otro lugar…

Vi como se paraba rápidamente y me tiraba un golpe con su mochila.

-Aléjate de mi ¡PERVERITODO!-salio de ahí, con la cara en alto como tratando de mostrarme su dignidad, en verdad esa chica tenía carácter.

-Jajajaja ¿te encuentras bien?-me dijo Naruto burlonamente.

-Si, para tú fortuna me encuentro bien ¿Por qué te reías mientras me observabas?-le pregunte mientras me ponía de pie.

-Pues verás, estabas tratando de ligar con la chica más complicada de toda la preparatoria, Ino Yamanaka.

-Oh, con que su nombre es Ino, interesante.

Esta chica había llamado mi atención por completo, tendría que salir conmigo… a como diera lugar.

-Itachi ¿podemos seguir con el entrenamiento?-me dijo Naruto, cuando me senté de nuevo en la mesa.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Sasori**

-Whoa Sasuke, eres muy bueno. Nunca había luchado con alguien que con tan solo 30 minutos de entrenamiento se volviera un contrincante muy complicado.

-Hmp, soy un Uchiha, lo llevo en la sangre-me sonrió con superioridad.

-¿Y contra quien lucharas mañana?-le pregunte mientras bebía un poco de agua.

-Contra un idota llamado Kiba Inuzuka, es un verdadero perdedor.

-¿Quién? ¿Kiba Inuzuka? Que pequeño es el mundo el es el novio de mi mejor amiga.

-¿Sakura Haruno es tu mejor amiga?-me preguntó.

-No, ni se quien es ella, mi mejor amiga es Konan, ella es mayor que el, pero creo que no parece importarles ya que hoy iban ir a festejar que llevan un año de novios.

-¿Cuánto dijiste que llevan?-me pregunto sorprendido.

-Un año, pero y eso ¿qué tiene que ver?-le pregunte a un sin entender porque estaba reaccionando así.

-Es un maldito-menciono- Como se atreve haber engañado a Sakura, ya verá por haberse…

-Espera, ¿qué dijiste?-le pregunte, aun no comprendía de que estaba hablando.

-Sakura Haruno, es la ex novia de Kiba, hace dos días que ella lo cortó, pero duraron como 6 meses juntos y este maldito se la vivió engañándola.

-¿Quieres decir que Kiba anduvo con esa tal Sakura y Konan al mismo tiempo?

-Si, ahora si que voy a disfrutar más romperle la cara mañana-se notaba la ira que tenía al mencionar el nombre de ese tonto.

-Mmm yo creo que si lo lograrás ¿en dónde vas a luchar contra el?

-En las canchas de la escuela en la Preparatoria High School Konoha.

-Bien, mañana iré a verte y llevare a Konan para que sepa lo que esta ocurriendo.

-Bueno, yo me voy, tengo que descansar.

Salió de mi local. Me quede pensando en todo lo que había dicho, esto lo iba a saber Konan y de eso me iba a encargar yo. Todo este año sufrí al verla a ella al lado de ese imbécil y el se atrevió a engañarla, ahora podré tener una oportunidad, por fin podré confesarle lo que siento hacia Konan desde hace tanto tiempo.

**Sasuke**

Salí rápido de allí, ese idiota me las iba a pagar, ahora si que estaba ansioso de que ya fuera mañana, quería verle la cara pidiéndome clemencia, si pagaría por lo que me ha hecho todos estos años.

Iba a cruzar la calle para tomar un taxi. Ni Itachi ni Naruto contestaban el celular, pero de pronto vi a una cabellera rubia y a una pelinegra dentro de una cafetería y no cabía duda… eran ese par de ineptos.

Entre y los pude ver ahí sentados, Itachi estaba hablando mientras Naruto escribía en una servilleta como tomando nota de lo que le estaba diciendo mi hermano.

-Mil gracias Itachi-Sama, ahora si podré tener mi cita perfecta-le dijo Naruto.

-Mmm por nada Naruto, ya sabes que soy experto en esas cosas-le contesto.

-Hola-les salude-¿Qué tal con tus clases para tener la cita perfecta, Naruto?

-Pues muy bien Sasuke, tu hermano es genial, solo que se llevo un gran golpe hoy-me dijo mientras empezaba a reírse.

-Oh vamos Naruto, le guste, es solo que no quería demostrarlo, por eso me golpeo.-le contesto Itachi, con cara de vergüenza.

-Mmm ¿de qué me perdí?

-Pues veras, tu hermano fue rechazado y golpeado por la hermosa Ino Yamanaka.

-Se va a acabar el mundo, mi hermano fue rechazado, esta es la Apocalipsis-le dije mientras me empezaba a burlar yo también de él.

-Si, si muy graciosos-contesto un poco molesto, esto si que era divertido- a por cierto Naruto son 30 dólares.

-¿QUÉ? ¿PERO POR QUÉ?-empezó a ponerse nervioso Naruto, si se habla de dinero, Naruto se asusta al momento.

-Vamos, no doy consejos gratis, tienes un lapso de un mes para pagarme, si no olvídate, no te vuelves a subir en mi Corvette

-No era el ¿Itachi móvil?-pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Le llamo así solo en ocasiones especiales-se paro de la silla- es hora de volver a casa.

Nos subimos al auto y yo todo el tiempo fui en silencio. Naruto aun le discutía el dinero que le estaba cobrando Itachi, yo estaba más metido en mis pensamientos que ni me di cuanta de cuando llegamos a casa.

Baje del auto y me despedí de Naruto. Entre a mi casa y fui directo a darme un baño de agua fría aun sentía un poco de ira al recordar al imbécil de Kiba, pero mañana ya sería un nuevo día y sería un día muy interesante.

_**

* * *

**_

Hola que bueno es volver a verlos.

_**Ya extrañaba subir capítulo, lo edite y le hice unos cambios, preferí dejar la pelea de Kiba contra Sasuke para el siguiente capítulo. Se han revelado algunas cositas, ¿Quién iba a pensarlo Kiba engañaba a Sakura?**_

_**Pero no se preocupen Sasuke tomara venganza jajaja que lindo!**_

_**Bueno les doy mil gracias por sus bellos reviews, son encantadores, los amo por completo y me dan los ánimos que necesito para seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Bueno este capitulo se lo dedico a mis amigas Rioko, Fanny y María, las quiero.**_

_**Cuídense. **_

_**Bye!!**_

P.D: podré subir capitulo más seguido, ya estoy de… VACACIONES!

Besitos!


	6. Pelea

**El súper ñoño**

**Sakura**

Me levante temprano como siempre lo hago todos los días para alistarme para la preparatoria. Tomé unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes con detalles de lentejuelas rosas, la blusa es de color negra. Encima de ella me puse una chaqueta tipo blazer de color rosa y por ultimo unas balerinas negras.

Al haber terminado baje para tomar algo ligero para desayunar. Tomé mi mochila y salí de casa.

Todo el transcurso estuve pensando en la llamada que me hizo Kiba, ¿será verdad lo que me dijo? ¿Me amará tanto como me lo menciono?

Esa charla que tuve con el por teléfono me estaba volviendo loca. Y yo ¿qué siento por él? ¿Aún lo quiero? La cabeza me empezaba a doler de tanto pensar, pero que debía hacer, ¿darle una oportunidad? ¿Olvidarlo?

TODO ERA TAN CONFUSO.

Flash/Back

_Acababa de salir de bañarme, cuando escuche el timbre de mi celular. Tuve que bajar corriendo las escaleras ya que lo había dejado en la sala. Por cierto casi me mató por andar con prisas._

_Al fin alcance contestar el teléfono y vi de quien era la llamada…_

_-…Kiba-deje que sonará un poco más, no dejaría que pensará que aun estoy babeando por él._

_Después de un rato me digne a contestarle…_

_-¿Qué quieres?-le dije cortante._

_-A ti-me menciono tranquilamente._

_-Kiba, lo nuestro ya no funciona, entiéndelo._

_-Dame una oportunidad Sakura, sólo una, te lo pido… no sabes cuanto te extraño. _

_-Kiba, déjate de mentiras, entre tu y yo ya no hay nada._

_-No te he podido olvidar, ¿ACASO NO PUEDES ENTENDERLO? TE AMO-me dijo un poco desesperado._

_-Como quieres que confié en ti, si tu no confías en mí._

_-¿Cómo que no confió en ti?_

_-Mira, nunca me cuentas nada de ti, más bien, no se nada sobre ti. No se como se llama tu familia, ni tus intereses…nada. Yo no puedo estar con una persona así, además, haces sentir mal a las personas y te sientes superior que todos. Olvídalo, tu y yo, jamás volveremos a tener una relación._

_-¿Es por ese Uchiha?-me dijo enojado._

_-¿Sasuke? NO… ¿por qué nadie puede entenderlo?, es solo MI AMIGO._

_-Te creo. Pero en ese caso, dame una oportunidad. Solo una, si te falló, no volveré a molestarte jamás, nunca en toda tu vida. _

_-Mmm, Kiba, lo pensaré-conteste ya un poco confundida por todo._

_-Bueno, en ese caso, espero tu respuesta mañana, en la mañana… ¡Qué feliz me pones Sakura! Adiós._

_Me colgó, después de esa llamada ya no pude estar tranquila, tendría que pensar en todo lo que hablamos._

Fin/Flash/Back

-¡Sakura! ¡Espérame!-me grito mi querida y escandalosa amiga Ino.

-¡Ino! Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Oh claro Sakura, ya sabes. Dime ¿qué ocurrió?-me pregunto mientras dábamos vuelta en la esquina de la calle para llegar a la Prepa.

-Pues verás, ayer… me llamo Kiba-dije un poco frustrada.

-¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Por qué haces esa cara?-me pregunto un poco confundida.

-Me pidió otra oportunidad, ¡y no se que hacer!

-Hay Sakura, relájate, solo se sincera contigo misma… ¿aun lo quieres?

-No… no lo sé. Estoy confundida. No se si se merezca otra oportunidad.

-Mira, creo que para que te llamara, es que de verdad se siente culpable por lo que paso, y que te quiere. Pienso que nada perderías al darle otra oportunidad.

-¿Tú crees?

-Y si te hace algo, pues ahora si lo mandas por el caño.

-Jajaja, esta bien, tomaré tu consejo.

-Vamos frentona, apúrate, que se nos hace tarde.

Corrimos hacia la preparatoria para poder llegar temprano. Al llegar lo vi en la entrada, estaba ahí parado, como esperándome.

-Bueno Sakurita, me adelanto, nos vemos en el salón.

Termino de decir eso y se fue. Me había abandonado, y yo, aún no sabía que decirle a Kiba.

-¿Y bien?-me pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Pues-estaba muy nerviosa, y si me fallaba.

**Inner: Es hora de que te arriesgues Sakura, hazlo, dile que Si.**

Pero, siento que no es lo correcto.

**Inner: Vamos, deja de hacer todo lo que crees que esta bien.**

-Esta bien, pero algo me dice que esto no va a acabar en nada bueno.

-No -le dije rápidamente, no quería pensar más las cosas.

-¿Qué?-me pegunto confundido.

-Que no, lo siento, no quiero que esto acabe peor, no quiero salir lastimada. Adiós Kiba.

Lo deje ahí, se quedo callado, lo había dejado sin palabras. Después de unos minutos escuche como me gritaba…

-¡TE RECUPERARE SAKURA, NO LO OLVIDES, VOLVERAS A SER MIA!

¿¡Pero qué!? ¡Suya! Yo no soy un objeto, en ese momento me di cuenta que el decirle no, fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado.

**Sasuke**

Llegue a la preparatoria como de costumbre. Tenía tantas ganas de romperle la cara a ese Inuzuka, si pero ya me vengaría en la tarde, al término de las clases.

Camine por los pasillos para llegar hasta mi salón. Hoy me tocaba clase junto con Naruto, muy pocas clases me tocan con él.

Al llegar al salón tome mi lugar de siempre y empezaron las clases.

No estuve muy concentrado, estaba más concentrado en mi pelea con Kiba que en la clase del profesor Hatake. Para mi mala suerte esa clase me toca junto con ese animal.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando de pronto sentí algo golpearme la cabeza, era una bola de papel.

La abrí, y si, como lo imagine, provenía de ese imbécil.

-¿Qué dice?-me susurro Naruto.

Al abrir el papel vi que tenía un escrito que decía: "Te pateare el trasero Uchiha, hoy en las canchas… a y se me olvidaba el salón apesta a ñoño, ósea a TI, jajajaja" aparte de un dibujo mío ¿sin cabeza? En verdad es un idiota.

-Nada interesante, Naruto.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, le darás una muy buena paliza en la tarde.

-Si Naruto, lo sé.

Después de eso instantáneamente una sonrisa se puso en mi cara, si el solo imaginármelo humillado era algo tan gratificante.

Pasaron las horas normalmente, salimos al descanso. Ahí me tope con varias personas diciéndome que me deseaban lo mejor y que le diera su merecido al Inuzuka, creo que nadie en esta escuela lo tolera, pero bueno, lo más importante, es que ella, si Sakura, también me dio su apoyo, y si… pelearía por ella, pelearía por lo que ese maldito bastardo le hizo, ya se las vería.

Dieron las tres de la tarde y me dirigí a las canchas en donde se iba a realizar la pelea.

Jamás imagine que iba a estar tan rodeado de gente, no creí que se hubiera hecho tan publica la pelea. Pero eso no me dio miedo, más bien me agrado, entre más gente viera la humillación que le haría a Kiba, sería mejor.

Naruto llegó más tarde allí, pero lo que me sorprendió es que no iba solo, iba con la prima de Neji, Hinata, aparte de que iban tomados de la mano, claro que se notaba que ella estaba apenada…. Ya tendría muchas cosas que contarme Naruto después.

Después de un rato, Kiba a fin se digno en aparecer…

-Creí que te habías acobardado y no llegarías.

-¿Tienes miedo Uchiha?-me pregunto altaneramente.

-No, disfrutare tu humillación.

-El que será humillado aquí… serás TÚ.

Se abalanzó corriendo hacia mí. Me moví antes de que pudiera agarrarme.

-¡Cobarde! ¡Enfréntame!-me grito.

-Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo.

Mientras me ponía a esquivarlo pude ver que llegaba Sasori con una chica, ella de seguro era la novia de Kiba, Konan. Al recordar lo que le hizo a Sakura, la sangre me empezó a hervir. Había llegado el momento de la golpiza.

En una que se abalanzó hacia mi no me moví, solo esquive su golpe y le propine uno en el estómago. Calló al suelo. Se paro rápidamente y me tiro un puñetazo en la cara, el cual logre detener con mi mano, aprovechando esa posición, le hice una llave. Después de que lo solté me tiro al piso ganchando su pierna entre la mía.

Se puso sobre mi y empezó a golpearme, necesitaba pensar en algo, así que se me ocurrió pegarle en la parte más sensible de un hombre con mi rodilla.

Apenas se quito me levante. Lo tome de un brazo y le hice otra llave para inmovilizarlo. Tome su cabello con mi otra mano y lo jale hacia atrás, era la posición perfecta para que confesara lo que hizo.

-Ahora si Kiba, ¿por qué engañaste a Sakura?-lo dije audible a todos.

-¿QUÉ? Eso no es cierto.

Jale más su cabello.

-A mí no me engañas, ¿Y tu otra novia?

-Yo no tengo otra novia, Sakura era la única.

Pude ver como Sakura se acercaba a mi…

-Sasuke ¿de qué hablas?

-Sakura, se que es poco creíble, pero Kiba te engaño durante todo su noviazgo.

-Sakura, ¡NO LE CREAS! Este celoso de mí-grito-yo te amo solo a ti.

Pude ver como se acercaba esa chica llamada Konan.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO!-le grito la chica.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunto Sakura confundida por la situación, vaya embrollo en que metí al Inuzuka.

-Soy su novia, más bien ex novia.

-…Konan-hablo Kiba.

Decidí que ya era momento de soltarlo, así que lo solté bruscamente, y me paré para poder acercarme a Sakura.

-No te atrevas a volver a llamarme, aun no entiendo, como pudiste, después de todo un año de novios, y me sales con esto…

-Esperen ¿un año? Kiba tu y yo apenas cortamos hace 3 días y duramos 6 meses, duré seis meses engañada-pude ver que empezaba a llorar-y todavía tienes la poca vergüenza de llamarme para pedirme que regrese contigo, eres un imbécil.

Sakura se fue de allí dejando a Kiba solucionando el problema con Konan, aunque los gritos de ellas se escuchaban hasta la entrada de la escuela.

-¡Sakura!-le grite.

-Sasuke, no estoy de humor, hablamos luego.

-Lo siento-le dije antes de que se fuera.

-Sasuke, no tienes porque pedirme disculpas. Gracias a ti supe la verdad

-Sakura, se que es algo pronto para lo que te acaba de pasar pero yo…

-Sasuke, lo siento, pero te veo como un amigo, solo eso.

Me fui de ahí, preferí no decirle nada más. Decidí caminar para llegar a casa, necesitaba pensar. Jamás pensé que Sakura me haría eso, prefería mil veces que ni me hiciera sobre la tierra, a esto.

Cambie por ella, pelee por ella, y ella solo me verá como un amigo, siento que se burlo de mí, de lo que siento hacia ella, aunque suene cursi, tengo que admitirlo, ella pisoteo mis sentimientos esto es… ¡tan frustrante! pero no más.

Un nuevo Sasuke Uchiha saldrá y nadie más podrá volver hacer que me sienta de esta manera, no volveré a amar ni a preocuparme por alguien, nunca.

_**

* * *

**_

Fin del capítulo

_**Lo sé, me han de querer matar, pero quiero que Sasuke se apegue un poco al estilo de como es en el anime y manga que sea arrogante y frío, pero no se preocupen esta historia terminara Sasusaku, pero necesito darle un poco de intriga y problemas a la historia.**_

_**Espero sus opiniones y comentarios. **_

_** Y Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!! Los amo tanto!!**_

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo y si no háganmelo saber!**_

_**Los quiero a todos!!!**_

_**Cuídense **_

_**Besitos!**_


	7. Decisión

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni los personajes de este manga/anime son míos, estos le pertenecen al fabuloso Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia, si es mía.**

**El súper ñoño**

Al llegar a casa, me di cuenta que había tratado muy mal a Sasuke, después de todas las cosas que había hecho por mí.

Me sentí tan mal por eso, que decidí llamar a su casa…

-¿Hola?-me contesto una voz femenina, me imaginé que era su madre.

-Hola, ¿se encuentra Sasuke?-me senté en la alfombra de mi cuarto.

-No, ¿quién lo busca?-me pregunto amablemente.

-Sakura, Haruno Sakura, soy una amiga de la preparatoria.

-Vaya, creo que ese cambio si le beneficio a mi hijo, jamás le había llamado una mujer a la casa. Ahora lo hacen muy frecuentemente-dijo la Señora mientras se reía levemente.

-Si, creo que sí. ¿Sabe a qué horas llegará?

-No, pero no creo que tarde mucho. Si quieres puedes llamar más tarde.

-Gracias Señora Uchiha. Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono. Bueno, ahora solo tenía que esperar unas horas para poder volver a marcar. Tenía que disculparme con Sasuke a como diera lugar.

*

*

Fui a un parque para poder distraerme. En mi cabeza aun rondaban demasiadas preguntas ¿habré exagerado? ¿Nunca me querrá? Todos esos temas, me estaban volviendo ¡loco!

No supe ni cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, pero creo que fue mucho, porque ya empezaba a anochecer. Me paré de la banca en la que estaba. Sabía perfectamente que llegando a casa tendría un muy fuerte regaño por parte de todos.

Durante el camino me la pasé viendo para todos lados y distrayéndome, ya nada me concentraba, de un momento a otro mi celular empezó a sonar y pude ver que la llamada era de mi queridísimo hermano Itachi.

-¿Idiota dónde estas?-me pregunto irritado.

-Caminando, necesitaba pensar-dije muy tranquilo.

-Oh, el niño necesitaba pensar, en ese caso ¡AVISA! Que no vez que estamos muy preocupados, si te vas a tardar más del tiempo necesario, llama a casa, no te cuesta nada hacer eso.

-Ok-le mencione.

-¿Ok? Sólo ok. No tienes remedio Sasuke, no vuelvo a dejar que te vengas sólo a casa ¿entendiste?

-Itachi, deja de tratarme como a un niño chiquito, ya tengo diecisiete años, supera tu lado paternal, porque ni papá hace eso.

-Sabes, dejare de gastar mi tiempo por estar hablando contigo. Sólo apúrate, que mi mamá está muy angustiada.

-Si, si como digas.

Corte la llamada, a veces Itachi podía llegar a ser demasiado sobre protector.

Camine unos quine minutos más hasta que por fin llegue a mi casa. No quería entrar. Estaba claro, apenas tuviera un pie en casa y una avalancha de regaños caería sobre mí.

Abrí la puerta lentamente para hacer el menos ruido posible, para así poder lograr pasar desapercibido.

-Al fin llegas-si, nunca me salen las cosas como las planeo.

-Itachi, no me vayas a sermonear… por favor-dije sin ánimos.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-me sorprendió, ¿tan notoria era mi tristeza?

-Nada-le conteste cortante, estaba seguro que si le llegaba a decir cualquier cosa, Itachi no pararía su bombardeo de preguntas hacia mí.

-Te conozco lo suficiente Sasuke como para poder darme cuenta de que algo no está bien contigo-su cara me detonaba… ¿preocupación? ¿Itachi estaba preocupado por mí?

-Te he dicho que no me ocurre nada, sólo déjame en paz.

-Sasuke, dime-en el mejor momento mi mamá apareció.

-¡Sasuke! Al fin llegaste me tenías tan preocupada-se acercó a mi y me dio un muy fuerte abrazoy después pasó a besar mi mejilla-Pasemos a la mesa, la cena ya esta servida.

Me aleje de Itachi, no quería que siguiera cuestionándome. Tomé asiento en el mismo lugar de siempre. Pude ver como papá salía de su estudio y se dirigía a la mesa para cenar junto con nosotros, algo que no hace muy seguido, por cuestiones de trabajo.

-¿Y cómo esta la empresa cariño?-pude notar que mi papá se sorprendía por la pregunta de mi madre y a la vez se puso incómodo.

-Pues… en problemas. Necesito viajar a Estados Unidos lo antes posible, pero por el momento tengo que cerrar unos negocios aquí.

-¿Y eso por qué se vuelve problemático para ti?-esta vez fue Itachi el que habló.

-Si no viajo a Estados Unidos mañana, perderemos una gran oportunidad en el mercado Americano. Pero el problema es que no puedo en estos momentos viajar, porque la empresa esta cerrando varios contratos aquí, y necesito estar presente en todos ellos.

-¿Y porqué no mandas a Minato? El es uno de tus mejores socios aparte de ser tu mejor amigo-le dijo mi madre.

-Eso habíamos pensado, pero… Los trabajadores de allá, quieren que solo alguien con el apellido Uchiha cierre el trato.

Vi su rostro, estaba frustrado y muy preocupado. En ese momento una loca idea paso por mi mente…

-Iré yo-pude ver como todos los presentes en esa mesa volteaban a verme asombrados.

-¿Estás loco?-me grito Itachi-Tu debes de quedarte aquí, con tus amigos, en ese caso, voy yo.

-No, quiero hacer esto, nadie me esta obligando.

-Sasuke, debes tomar en cuenta, que si tú te vas ahora, no podrás regresar hasta dentro de unos cinco años-me dijo mi padre calmado.

¡Cinco años! Eso no me lo imaginaba, pero no me interesaba. Necesitaba olvidar mi patética vida y olvidarla a _ella_.

-Está bien, con este cambio puedo mejorar tanto académicamente y laboralmente como personalmente.

-Sasuke-me llamó Itachi-estas cometiendo un grave error-lo vi, se notaba muy preocupado, pero ¿qué? ¿Qué quería que hiciera? Después de lo que viví hoy, ya no me quedaban ganas de seguir aquí.

-Itachi, nunca me había sentido tan seguro como ahora. No te preocupes por mí, podré manejar esto.

-Bueno hijo, en ese caso, mañana viajarás a Estados Unidos y empezarás una vida allá. Me encargaré de comprarte un departamento y un carro, para que puedas movilizarte en ese país. Además de que te inscribiré en una de las mejores escuelas para que puedas terminar tus estudios.

-Si, como digas-mire a mi madre, me veía como si jamás me volviera a ver en toda su vida. Pude notar como unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no quería hacerla llorar, menos a ella que tanto amor me había dado en toda mi vida, y que era la mujer más importante para mí.

Me paré y me acerque a ella y la abracé fuertemente. Empecé a hablarle en su oído.

-Mamá, no te preocupes volveré. Además de que vendré a visitarte, esta es mi promesa hacia ti.

-Lo sé Sasuke, lo que pasa es que nunca imagine que te iba a tener tan lejos de mi lado-me dijo mientras quitaba las pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Mamá...-tomé su cara entre mi manos y le di un besa en la frente.

-Sasuke, debes ir a preparar tu maleta, mañana te irás por la tarde.

-Si papá.

Salí de ahí, subí a mi habitación y empecé a hacer lo que mi padre me pidió.

Inicie poniendo en ella mi ropa. Después puse mis lociones y cosas para el aspecto físico y por ultimo puse lo sentimental.

Tome esa foto entre mis manos, era de las fotos más importantes para mí, ahí se encontraba Naruto a mi lado vestido de un conejo y yo vestido de una zebra por el festival que hubo en nuestro Kinder. Comencé a reírme. Aun podía recordar esos vestuarios y ese día…

_-Hola-me habló un hombre._

_-Hola-le conteste, se hagacho para quedar a mi altura._

_-¿Disculpa conoces a Naruto?-me pregunto un hombre rubio-negué con la cabeza- Mi nombre es Minato y soy su padre. Naruto es un niño rubio de ojos azules, y viene vestido de conejito-me dijo_

_-Oh, creo que ya se quien es, es un niño que nunca deja de hablar en la clase. Si, lo vi en la mesa del rammen gratis._

_-Debí de imaginarlo, bueno, nos vemos hijo._

_Pude ver como se alejaba ese señor. Empecé a buscar entre la multitud a mis padres. Tarde mucho en poder encontrarlos._

_-Sasuke, ¡aquí estamos!-me grito Itachi._

_Me acerqué corriendo a donde ellos estaban._

_-Hijo te quiero presentar a un gran amigo, el es Minato Namikaze._

_-Oh, hola de nuevo señor, pero papá yo ya lo conocía._

_-¿Enserio Sasuke? ¿De dónde?-me pregunto mi mamá muy curiosa por la situación._

_-Mikoto, lo que pasa es que le pregunte si conocía a mi hijo, Naruto, es que no lo encontraba y el me brindo información, pero jamás imagine que sería su hijo. Debí deducirlo... el cabello de su padre y los ojos de su madre._

_-Pero bueno Minato, no nos presentaras a tu hijo-interrumpio papá._

_-Cierto, ¡Naruto!-pude ver como el rubiecillo de ojos azules se acercaba corriendo._

_-¿Qué pasa papá?-dijo agitado por la corrida que hizo momentos antes._

_-Te quiero presentar a mi mejor amigo y a toda su familia. El es Fugaku Uchiha, su esposa-dijo señalando a mi madre-Mikoto y sus dos hijos-dijo señalando a Itachi y a mí-Sasuke e Itachi._

_-Oh mucho gusto. Mmm bueno papá ¿puedo volver a ir a la mesa de ramen gratis?-dijo mientras se rascaba su cabeza nerviosamente._

_-Si Naruto._

_-Genial._

_Vi como ese niño salía corriendo de allí, gritando puras locuras._

_-Sacó ese interés por el ramen de esta Kushina._

_-¿Y en dónde se encuentra ella?-pregunto mi madre._

_-Hace dos años que murió, Naruto aun era muy pequeño, tenía 3 años cuando eso paso._

_-Itachi, Sasuke ¿por qué no van y acompañan a este Naruto?_

_-Si mamá._

_Itachi tomo mi brazo y me sacó de ahí. Caminamos un poco hasta que llegamos con Naruto._

_-Hey ¿qequen?-nos preguntó con su boca llena de fideos._

_-No gracias-le dije._

_-Bueno yo los dejo, iré a conocer su Kinder._

_Itachi me dejo con él. De un momento a otro me jaló y me empezó a llevar por todos lados. Jugamos el subí y baja, a las resbaladillas, los columpios, el pasamanos. Ese había sido el día más divertido en toda mi niñez, había hecho un amigo, había encontrado a mi mejor amigo. _

Desde ese entonces Naruto se cambio de casa en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron y se volvieron nuestros vecinos, nuestra amistad se había vuelto muy estrecha y cálida.

Seguí guardando mis cosas, hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

-Adelante-Itachi entró en mi habitación-Si vienes a sermonear-

-Te extrañare-me sonrió después de lo que dijo-Se que no tome tu decisión muy bien al principio, pero se que estarás bien, ya no me necesitas.

-Gracias-no podía negarlo, Itachi era el mejor hermano que me pudieron haber dado.

-Te deseo la mejor de las suertes hermanito, y no podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácil, iré a visitarte.

-Hmp, te estaré esperando.

-Se que no es algo que yo haga muy a menudo pero-se acerco y me dio un abrazo- Cuídate, y si alguien te molesta sólo dímelo he iré a patearle el trasero.

-No te preocupes, ya se defensa propia.

-Oh es cierto, lo había olvidado. Bueno me voy. Ya no te entretengo más para que puedas terminar con tu maleta-dijo despeinando mi cabello.

-Si, adiós.

Seguí guardando las fotos hasta que vi esa, salíamos en ella Naruto, Sakura y yo… sonrojado. Si, sonrojado por tener a la chica que me gustaba a mi lado, posando para una foto…

_-Hey Sakura-chan, hoy es nuestro último día de clases en la secundaria así que tómate una foto con nosotros-me encontraba atrás de Naruto, rojo por la vergüenza._

_-Claro chicos. Sólo esperen... ¡Ino!_

_-¿Qué pasa frentona?-le contesto la rubia Yamanaka._

_-Nos tomarías la foto._

_-Si, si como quieran._

_Tomo la cámara en sus manos y nosotros nos colocamos para la foto. Naruto puso a Sakura en el medio, ya que el conocía mis sentimientos hacia ella. Estaba nervioso, tenerla tan cerca, con ese aroma tan relajante, me hacía temblar de los nervios._

_Y por fin salio el flash, ese flash que estaba deseando que saliera desde hace un buen rato, ya que mis nervios no se calmaban por nada del mundo, además de que mi corazón no dejaba de latir tan fuertemente como lo hacía en ese momento._

_-Bueno... Adiós Naruto. Adiós Sasuke- y se fue de ahí dejándome en las nubes, por haberla tenido tan cerca._

Tome la foto entre mis manos para romperla, no quería nada de ella, pero había algo dentro de mí que me impedía que lo hiciera, era la única foto que tenía de ella junto conmigo. Ni aunque tuviera la fuerza de mil hombres podría romper esa foto.

Por fin iba a acabar de ver las fotos cuando encontré esa, la de mis amigos de la preparatoria. Salía Matsuri abrazando a Gaara; Shikamaru dormido y a su lado salimos Naruto y yo viendo directo a la cámara.

Si, mis amigos, amigos que extrañaría en todos mis días que viva lejos de aquí.

De un momento a otro mi puerta se abrió dejándome ver a mi padre.

-Sasuke, ya hice la reservación, tu vuelo saldrá a las 6.00 de la tarde así que, si podrás despedirte de tus amigos mañana. Sasuke, se que esto es muy doloroso para tí, y quiero que sepas que no estas obligado a hacerlo.

-Si, lo sé. y no te preocupes, es una decisión que ya tomé y no pienso echarme para atrás con esto.

-En ese caso, te dejo para que descanses.

-Buenas noches papá.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke-salio del cuarto.

Cerré la maleta, por fin había terminado. Ahora, ahora sólo me quedaba pensar en que iba a decirles a ellos, como les diría que ya no estaría aquí, como se lo explicaría a Naruto, mi mejor amigo.

Me tire en mi cama y me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**

* * *

**

Fin del Capítulo.

**Hola…!!!**

**Podrán pensar ¿qué le pasa ha esta autora?, ¿esta loca o qué? Y si, creo que estoy un poco tocadita pero, creí que ese cambio haría que el Sasuke arrogante saliera más adecuadamente. Además no tienen porque preocuparse, ya todo lo tengo muy fríamente calculado, y recuerden nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, y eso lo ira descubriendo nuestra Sakurita más adelante.**

**Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que se merezca un hermoso review cómo los que ustedes saben dejar! **

**Muchos saludos a mi amiga Rioko y Marcela y a todos los seguidores de mi fic, que se toman un tiempo para leer mi historia, se los agradezco mucho, espero no defraudarlos con este capitulo, y si es así háganmelo saber. PORFAVOR!**

**Cuídense**

**Besos**

**Bye!**


	8. No hay marcha atrás

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni los personajes de esa grandiosa serie me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

****El súper ñoño**

Subí al carro de Itachi. Suspire, esto iba a ser muy difícil. Vi como Naruto empezaba a salir de su casa muy sonriente, ahora sólo me quedaba esperar su reacción al escuchar la noticia. Subió al coche, pude notar como se daba cuenta de que algo ocurría, ya que Itachi y yo teníamos una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?-nos pregunto muy confundido.

-Que Sasuke te explique-Itachi me miró serio y después se dirigió a prender el carro.

-Naruto, bueno yo-las palabras no salían de mi boca ¿Qué explicación coherente le podía dar? ¡Era mi mejor amigo! Y yo el suyo-Me iré de la ciudad.

Levante mi vista, y pude verlo. Se encontraba tieso y su rostro serio, sin ninguna expresión. Después de un rato volví a hablar.

-¿No piensas decir-no acabé la pregunta cuando el me interrumpió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sasuke? Es sólo una broma de mal gusto ¿verdad?-me miraba aún esperanzado, creía que bromeaba, pero lamentablemente todo lo que le había dicho, era cierto.

-Naruto, yo, la verdad lo lamento… Tu eres mi mejor amigo y siempre.

-¿Mejor amigo? Oh vamos Sasuke, soy más que eso, soy como tú hermano y aun así ¿piensas irte? Debe haber otra solución, ¡Tú no puedes irte!-tenía razón el era más que mi mejor amigo.

-Naruto, mi decisión ha sido tomada, no hay marcha atrás.

-¿Al menos puedes decirme la razón?-se rindió, me conocía perfectamente, sabía que cuando yo decía algo, no lo cambiaba.

-Por los negocios familiares, lo hago por la familia-lo noté, no estaba conforme con mi respuesta.

-Te creo-me sorprendió mucho lo que dijo ¿nada más iba a decir eso? ¿No me reclamaría?-Como lo dije antes, eres como el hermano que nunca tuve.

-Naruto, yo…

-Déjame terminar Sasuke-guardé silencio- No estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, pero… eres de las personas más importantes para mí, así que te apoyo en todo lo que tu hagas, aunque eso signifique dejar de vernos por un rato-al terminar levantó su cabeza y me sonrió, no era una sonrisa fingida, era una que me mostraba que no estaba molesto conmigo, desde ese momento, se cayó ese gran peso que traían encima de mí. Mi mejor amigo no se había molestado conmigo, y esa había sido la mejor noticia que alguien me pudo haber dado.

-Gracias-le dije simplemente. Que más podía decirle, ya todo se había dicho.

-Pero no creas Teme, que podrás zafarte de mí tan fácil, iré a visitarte… en vacaciones.

-Ya lo creo Naruto-habló Itachi- Yo le he dicho lo mismo. Pero bueno, que bien que las cosas ya están aclaradas.

-Sólo necesito preguntarte una cosa Naruto-esta vez hablé yo-¿qué te traes con la Hyuga?

La cara de Naruto se empezó a poner al rojo extremo, estaba sonrojado y muy nervioso, ahora si lo había pillado.

-¿No piensas decirnos que se traen?-le pregunto burlonamente Itachi.

-Es. y.y.o b.b.u.-no sabía ni que decir.

-Tranquilo Dobe, es una muy simple pregunta-le dije, según yo para tranquilizarlo-¿Qué hacían tan pegaditos el día que me pelee con Kiba?

-Le confesé lo que me provocaba ella cada vez que la veía, así que, pues-bajo mucho el tono de su voz- ando con ella.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Itachi-No pude entenderte, hablaste muy rápido y demasiado bajo ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?-sabía a donde quería llegar Itachi, así que decidí seguirle el juego.

-Ya lo dije, si no pusieron atención... ¡Es su problema!-dije nervioso, tratando de huir de lo que se le avecinaba.

-Naruto, Itachi tiene razón, ni yo pude entender lo que dijiste-claro que eso era un total mentira, ya que tanto Itachi como yo habíamos podido entender perfectamente lo que dijo. Pero era mucho más divertido ver a mi querido amigo sonrojado y nervioso por el tema.

-Esta bien, lo volveré a repetir. Pero pongan mucha atención, porque es la última vez que lo repitó-voltee a ver a Itachi, estaba que no podía aguantar más la risa-¡Ando con Hinata Hyuga! ¿contentos?-al terminar de decir eso una carcajada por parte de Itachi se empezó a escuchar mientras que yo sólo me limitaba a ver la graciosa cara de Naruto.

-Jajajaja deberías ver tu cara Naruto jajajaja pareces un tomate jajajaja eres tan gracioso-iba a seguir hablando mi querido hermano cuando de un momento a otro es callado por Naruto.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí Itachi! Si no quieres que tu "Corvette" sufra las concecuencias-y como si de una palabra mágica se tratará. Itachi se calló de golpe y siguió manejando como si nada hubiera pasado. En verdad iba ha extrañar las peleas absurdas de este par.

Después de un rato de andar por el tráfico, al fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos a la entrada de la preparatoria. Mientras caminábamos, Naruto se la pasó hablando de lo maravillosa que era Hinata, yo sólo me dedique a quedarme en silencio y dejar que este siguiera en las nubes.

Me dirigí a mi aula. Entre y pude ver que ya estaban la mayoría en ella, y la vi, ahí sentada al lado de su rubia amiga Ino. Decidí ignorar lo que me provocó verla, no tenía caso, ya era más que obvio que jamás Sakura Haruno sería algo más, que sólo una conocida. Pude ver que ella volteo a verme, me sonrió, yo la ignoré y seguí mi camino hacia mi lugar. Me senté al lado de mi amigo Shikamaru, empecé a explicarle lo de mi viaje a E.U.A, el como de costumbre dijo su palabra favorita.

-Que problemático Sasuke, pero pues, suerte.

-Gracias, creo que la necesitaré.

Después de esa conversación, no volví a hablar con nadie en clase, me dedique el cien por ciento a poner atención. Claro que aun las miradas de esas tipas sin quehacer hacia mí, seguian incomodándome. El timbre por fin sonó. Todos empezarón a dirigirse a la cafetería, yo tardé un poco más en salir, ya que estaba acomdando mis cosas. No me di cuenta de que alguien me esperaba así que cuando salí, me topé con esos ojos jades.

-Sasuke-me habló, yo volví a ignorarla-Necesitamos hablar-de un momento a otro jalo mi brazo, esto provocó que quedáramos frente a frente, algo que no fue muy agradable para mí.

-¿Qué quieres?-hablé lo más frío que pude.

-Hablar, no quería lasti-la interrumpí, no necesitaba sus estúpidas explicaciones, creo que fue demasiado clara aquella tarde.

-Sakura, fuiste muy clara. No necesito tus explicaciones-me safé de su agarre y retomé mi camino hacia la cafetería.

-Espera-corrió y se puso enfrente de mí, obstruyendo mi paso-Porque no dejas que termine, yo no quería lastimarte, es sólo que no quiero perder tu amistad-¿perder mi amistad? Ya no sabe ni que decir, después de todo lo que hice por ella, aún creía que podía perder mi amistad. Pensarán que soy un exagerado, pero que harían ustedes después de escuchar a la persona que más has amado decirte que SÓLO te quiere como AMIGO, sin ninguna delicadeza. Perdí mis esperanzas, así que de ahora en adelante no perdere más mi tiempo en ella.

-Si es es lo único que ibas a decirme, quítate de mi camino y deja de hacer que pierda mi tiempo-son las palabras más duras que le he dicho a una chica, pero que más da. Vi como me miro sorprendida por lo que le había dicho. Me moví de allí y seguí con mi camino, como lo había dicho antes, ya no había marcha atrás.

Entre en la cafetería, pude ver a Naruto moviendo su brazo enérgicamente para que yo pudiera verlo. Me fui a la mesa en la que estaban ellos sentados. Naruto estaba sentado al lado de su novia Hinata, mientras que Gaara, Shikamaru y Matsuri estaban en frente de ellos.

-¿Así que te vas?-me preguntó Matsuri. Después de Naruto ella era mi confidente, me escuchaba cuando Naruto no se encontraba, ella también estaba enterada de lo que yo sentia hacía Sakura y yo de lo que ella siente hacia Gaara.

-Si, eso es correcto. Me iré hoy en la tarde-dije sin más y me senté en la silla que estaba al otro lado de Naruto.

-Te extrañaré mucho-termino de decir eso y me sonrió levemente. Si, estaba triste y no podía ocultarlo.

-No te preocupes, vendré de vez en cuando para acá-que más podía hacer.

-¿A dónde irás?-está vez habló Gaara.

-A Estados Unidos, para cerrar unos negocios de mi padre-estiré mi mano y le quite la manzana que tenía Naruto en su valija.

-¡Oye!-me reprochó.

-Ah ¿era tuya? Lo siento, no lo sabía-pude ver que los demás empezaban a reírse.

-Maldito Teme.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-5 años, más o menos-dije simplemente.

-¿CINCO AÑOS? TEME eso es ¡MUCHO TIEMPO!-grito exaltado Naruto. Todos los de la cafetería voltearon a vernos.

-Gracias Dobe, por llamar la atención de todos-dije con sarcasmo.

-Perdón Sasuke, pero yo creí que sería menos tiempo-pude ver que se ponía serio.

-Naruto, te lo prometo, vendré a visitarte, para que el tiempo se te pase más pronto.

-Eso espero Teme, porque si no... ¡IRÉ A GOLPEARTE!-volvió a gritar.

-Hay usurantokashi, no tienes remedio.

* * *

-Si eso es lo único que ibas a decirme, quítate de mi camino y deja de hacer que pierda mi tiempo-sus palabras habían sido tan dolorosas, pude notar odio en ellas, me sentí tan mal, que mejor decidí ya no molestarlo.

Caminé automáticamente hacía la cafetería. Me senté con todas las chicas y me quedé ahí callada sin decir nada, sólo pensando en lo que había ocurrido antes.

-Saku ¿te encuentras bien?-me pregunto Tenten.

-¿Eh? Digo sí, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en otra cosa-contesté, esperaba que dejaran su interrogotario.

-Dirás que pensabas en alguien Frentona-tenía que ser Ino.

-Ino, basta... no estoy de humor.

-¿Estás así porque el Uchiha se va? No creí que lo apreciarás tanto-habló Temari como si nada, ¿irse? ¿a dónde?

-¿De qué hablas?-le pregunto Ino-¿Sasuke se va?

-Si, lo escuché cuando se lo estaba diciendo al Nara-le dio un sorbo a su jugo.

-¿Pero a dónde se va?-esta vez fui yo la que hable ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que enterarse antes de las cosas que yo?

-¿Qué no lo sabías?, creí que por eso estabas así.

-Todo es mi culpa-dije para mis adentros.

-¿Qué dijiste Saku?-me preguntó Tenten confundida.

-Nada, que ojala y le vaya bien.

Levante mi vista. Ino me veía preocupada ¿por qué tenía que ser tan perceptiva?

Las clases transcurrieron como de costumbre. Al fin sonó la campana anunciando la salida. Tomé mi camino hacia mi casa, no quise esperar a Ino, ya que estando solas me bombardearía con sus preguntas. Caminé lo más rápido que pude, pero mi querida amiga me logró alcanzar.

-¿Pero qué te ocurre Sakura? ¿Por qué estas así?-me preguntó preocupada.

-Hay Ino-me lancé y la abracé, lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era apoyo-Sasuke se va por mi culpa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?-ahora si que la había confundido.

-Sasuke, se me iba a declarar, pero yo no deje que terminará.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-me miro con cara de que "No es para tanto"

-Se lo dije sin ningún tacto alguno, y casi en gritos además de que le dije que siempre seríamos ¡SÓLO AMIGOS! ¿Eso te parece que no es para tanto?-le pregunte ya harta por su cara.

-Bueno... viéndolo de ese modo, talvez el tenga razón. Sakura, metiste tu pata y mucho.

-Creo que necesito más palabras de aliento que de culpabilidad ¿no crees?

-Lo siento frente de marquesina. Pero bueno, ¿por qué no vas y le pides disculpas?

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Pero el no quiere verme, me ignora y además de que es muy frío conmigo-empecé a ponerme triste el sólo recordar su trato me deprimida.

-Inténtalo una última vez mmm-puso su dedo en su barbilla como dándome a entender que estaba pensando en algo- ¡Ya se! Ve al aeropuerto y pídele disculpas ahí.

-Claro, ¿por qué no lo había pensado antes?-hablé con sarcasmo- ¡Se te olvida que no quiere ni verme!

-Frentona, creo que es lo más que puedes hacer para solucionar este embrollo.

-Bueno... creo que tienes razón ¿Sabes a qué horas se irá?-le pregunte rapidamente, no debía perder más tiempo.

-Creo que dijeron algo sobre las 6.00 de la tarde-termino de decir eso y la jale, no debíamos perder más tiempo. Tenía que llegar a ese aeropuerto a como diera lugar.

* * *

-Sasuke cariño ¿ya estas listo?-me grito mi madre.

-Si, en un momento bajo-le conteste desde mi cuarto. Estaba observándolo por última vez, el cuarto donde pase grandes momentos desde mi niñez.

-¡Apúrate Sasukito o si no se te hará tarde!-tenía que ser Itachi ¿quién más me diría tan estúpidamente?

-¡Ya voy!-salí de mi recámara. Bajé la escaleras con mi maleta aun lado de mio, pasarían cinco años antes de volver a bajar por esta escalera.

-Bueno mamá nos vamos-le dijo Itachi mientras tomaba las llaves del carro.

-Sasuke-me habló ella-cuídate hijo mío... te extrañaremos-me acerqué y la abracé.

-Adiós mamá.

Salimos de la casa. Itachi metió la maleta en su carro, me subí al coche y vi dirigí la vista a la ventana de Naruto, ahí se encontraba sonriéndome levemente. Jamás pensé que despedirse de tus seres queridos era tan difícil. Le sonreí y le hice una seña para despedirme, el me empezó a decir adiós.

-¡Teme!-me grito, voltee para ver que era lo que quería-¡No te vayas a buscar un dobe por allá!

-No te preocupes Naruto, ¡nadie es tan dobe como tú!-dicho esto Itachi arrancó el carro, una tristeza me invadió, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que demostrar que merezco llevar el apellido Uchiha.

-Hermanito, ya casi llegamos ¿estas listo?-me preguntó.

-Si, lo estoy. Pero creo que será inevitable extrañar las tonterías tuyas y de Naruto.

-No te preocupes, iremos a visitarte para que no te aburras por allá.

-Eso espero.

Fue lo único que hablamos durante todo el camino, me sentía nervioso y creo que el también ya que no volvió a hablar. Al fin llegamos al aeropuerto. Itachi bajo mi maleta y me la entregó, yo la tome y me empecé a adentrar en el lugar. Itachi me siguió, dijo que me acompañaría hasta la fila de ascender.

-Bueno hasta aquí llego Sasuke. Te quiero hermano-se acercó y volvió a abrazarme, le correspondí.

-Deja de decir esas cosas, te estas volviendo muy cursi-le dije, escuche que reía levemente.

-Adiós y por favor... cuídate ¿quieres?-me dijo por último.

-Lo haré-dicho esto lo vi como se iba perdiendo entre la multitud. Ya estaba ahí, ahora sólo me quedaba esperar a que el vuelo saliera.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero después de poco rato escuche una voz muy familiar gritar mi nombre.

-¡Sasuke!-era ella, pero ¿qué demonios hacía aquí?

-Sakura-contesté serio.

-Necesito que me perdones, yo no quería.

-Sakura, esta bien. Te perdono-si eso quería oír eso le diría con tal de que de una buena vez saliera de mi vida.

-¿En serio? Bueno Sasuke, ¿por qué no te quedas?

-No puedo, mi decisión fue tomada.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 369 con destino a Estados Unidos Favor de abordar, gracias"

-Ese es mi vuelo, tengo que irme-me agaché para tomar mi maleta.

-¡No puedes irte! ¡Debes quedarte!-me grito exaltada.

-Lo lamento, no me quedaré-empecé a caminar hacía la fila.

-¡No permitiré que te vayas por mi culpa!-me grito de nuevo. No iba a dejar que se diera cuenta de que ella era tan difícil de olvidar que por eso me tenía que ir de la ciudad.

-¿Tú culpa?-pregunté, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Si, Sasuke mi culpa-me contesto más tranquila.

-Sakura deberías entender que no todo lo que rodea a tu alrededor tiene que ver contigo. No deberías de darte ese papel de importante que te das. La verdad... no se ni porque sigo hablando contigo, no vales la pena-pude ver como levantaba su mano y después sentí mi mejilla arder. Ese había sido el momento más difícil en toda mi vida.

* * *

...la verdad no se ni porque sigo hablando contigo, no vales la pena-ya había escuchado demasiado ¿quién se creía para decirme eso? Después de que vengo a disculparme, no dejaría que se burlara de mí. Automáticamente mi mano se levanto y le di una cachetada.

-¡Eres un idiota Sasuke! ¿Qué paso contigo? ¿Tú no eres así?-le dije enojada.

-Aquel Sasuke murió y ¿sabes?... no tengo porque darte explicaciones. Se me hace tarde.

Vi como se giro y se fue, ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Pero en ese momento me di cuenta que ya no valía la pena seguir ahí, si el había decidido terminar así las cosas, pues así se quedarian.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

**Hola.!!!!!**

**¿Les gustó? Espero que si, ya que me esforcé mucho para poder escribirlo. Un Sasuke nuevo empieza a salir y también una Sakura más fuerte se desarrollará. Espero que se merezca un review de su parte. Les agradezco a todos su apoyo, ya que me da muchos animos para seguir escribiendo.**

**Bueno....**

**Saludos y cuidense mucho!!!!**

bye


	9. El tiempo pasa

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El súper ñoño**

Lo vi perderse entre la multitud de personas que se encontraban en el aeropuerto. Trate de retener las lágrimas, pero me fue imposible, sus palabras en verdad me habían dolido "no vales la pena". Me di media vuelta y salí de ahí. No tenía caso seguir pensando en que podría arreglar las cosas con Sasuke, el ya había tomado una decisión, había decidido mandar nuestra amistad por un tubo, y eso me dolía.

Al salir pude ver a Ino esperándome recargada en un auto, mi llanto ya había cesado. Seque las lágrimas de mi cara y me dirigí a donde se encontraba ella.

-¿Cómo te fue?-me pregunto preocupada.

-Digamos que… fue una pérdida de tiempo venir hasta acá-dije tranquilamente, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó curiosa.

-Sasuke me trato como basura allá adentro.

Empecé a contarle todo desde principio a fin, conocía perfectamente a Ino y sabía que a ella le gustaba que le contaran todo con lujo de detalle…

-Y me dijo que no valía la pena.

-¿¡PERO QUE LE OCURRE!?-gritó histérica- Después de que vinimos matando al taxista para que condujera más rápido y tu te vienes y te disculpas y el te trata como basura…. Es un hijo de…-sabía lo que me querida amiga diría, digamos que ella no tenía un muy buen lenguaje cuando estaba enojada.

-Tranquila, ya ni yo que fui la ofendida…estoy así-dije con melancolía.

-Hay Saku, el es un idiota por haberte tratado de esa manera.

-Por una parte creo que tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo-dije simplemente.

-¡Estas loca! Aunque lo hubieras bateado más de 100 veces el no tenía derecho de tratarte así, se supone que es un caballero-dijo enojada- pero bueno olvidemos ese tema, el se lo pierde. Además no deberías preocuparte, no volverás a verlo en toda tu vida, el se fue a Estados Unidos, y no regresará dentro de unos 5 años, así que dudo que ustedes vuelvan a toparse-me dijo más tranquila.

-Creo que tienes razón, y no te preocupes, no me deprimiré por el, el tomo esa decisión y la respetaré.

-Hay frentona… te pasas de buena.

Le sonreí por su comentario. Creo que tenía razón, me pasaba de buena, ella en mi lugar lo hubiera golpeado hasta haberle dejado el rostro desfigurado, pero yo, sólo le di una bofetada y me callé, en lugar de reclamarle. Pero este era el fin de esa Sakura Haruno, de ahora en adelante no volvería a dejar que alguien me mangoneará y me tratará como quiera. Desde el día de hoy iba a nacer una Sakura más fuerte y valiente, que no se calla lo que piensa.

* * *

-Que tenga un lindo viaje-me dijo la azafata mientras me regresaba mi boleto.

-Hmp.

Subí al avión. Al entrar me dediqué a buscar mi asiento. Cuando al fin lo encontré me deje caer en el, estaba muy cansado. Suspiré. Estaba empezando a recordar lo que había sucedido minutos antes con Sakura. Una parte de mí se sentía un completo idiota por haberle dicho cosas tan ofensivas, mientras que mi otra parte me decía que había hecho lo correcto, que era momento de olvidarla y creo que tenía razón, Sakura Haruno ya era cosa del pasado.

El avión se empezó a elevar. Se suponía que el vuelo iba a durar como 8 horas o 9, la verdad no estaba muy interesado en ello, lo único que quería hacer era descansar y olvidarme de todo.

_-Pasajeros favor de abrocharse sus cinturones porque vamos a aterrizar_.

Mis ojos se empezaron a abrir perezosamente ¿ya habíamos llegado? ¿Cuánto tiempo me había quedado dormido?

-Vaya que si tienes el sueño muy pesado-voltee para ver quien me hablaba. Pude ver a una joven pelirroja a mi lado.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-pregunté cortante.

-Oh si disculpa, mi nombre es Tayuya-extendió su mano para saludarme.

-Hmp-me crucé de brazos para que notará que no tenía ni el mínimo interés en hablar con ella.

-¿Sabías que eres un maleducado?-me preguntó irritada.

-Hmp-le contesté simplemente.

-¡No sabes decir otra cosa que no sea Hmp!-grito histérica, pude ver que la mayoría de los pasajeros nos miraban curiosos.

-¿Quieres cerrar la boca de una buena vez?-dije enojado, ¿qué acaso no podía entenderlo? ¡No me encontraba de humor para hacer amigos!

-Si quieres que me calle… ¡pídeme disculpas!

-Estas loca… ni con mi familia me disculpo-dije fríamente.

-Si no lo haces empezaré a gritar que eres un acosador pervertido-me dijo seriamente.

-Ja, crees que me va a chantajear una estúpida chica.

-Tú te lo buscaste-esas palabras no me habían gustado para nada.

De un momento a otro se puso a grita como loca cosas sin sentido… más bien si tenían sentido para los demás pasajeros pero para mí… eran puras mentiras.

-¡Esta bien!-grite enojado-¡Lo lamento!-pude ver como sonreía victoriosamente.

-Ves, no es tan difícil-me dijo tranquila.

_Pasajeros se les informa que ya hemos aterrizado en el aeropuerto de New York. Que tengan un buen día._

Desabroché rápidamente mi cinturón, no quería pasar ni un momento más al lado de esa loca.

Al llegar al área de maletas tuve que quedarme un buen rato ahí, ya que la mía no salía y eso era un poco estresante.

-¡Oye!-reconocí la voz, era esa maniática del avión.

Traté de disimular que no la había escuchado, pero me fue imposible, ya que era muy insistente.

-¡Qué!-grite.

-Se te olvido esto en el avión-me entregó mi chamarra.

-Hmp… gracias- voltee a ver si mi maleta ya había aparecido y si, gracias a Dios, no tendría que durar ni un minuto más al lado de esa chica.

-De nada… y disculpa por haberte hecho esa escena allá arriba, pero era necesario hacerlo.

-Si como digas… adiós-tomé mi maleta y salí de ahí. Creí que me seguiría, pero no, se había quedado allá.

Salí del aeropuerto, pude ver una limosina con el letrero de Uchiha, era la mía.

Afuera de ella me espera un hombre con muy buena condición. Tomó mi maleta y la metió en la cajuela.

-Mi nombre es Hidan, y seré tu chofer.

-Sasuke Uchiha… llévame a mi casa.

-Como diga joven Uchiha.

Subí a la limosina. En todo el camino Hidan me empezó a mostrar la ciudad, y tenía que admitirlo, era muy linda. El transcurso fue muy corto, ya que en menos de 30 minutos ya me encontraba frente a mi edificio. Me adentré en él. Tuve que ir a recepción primero para poder recoger mis llaves.

-Buenos días-le dije a la recepcionista.

-Buenos días-me contesto amablemente.

-¿Hay una reservación en nombre de Sasuke Uchiha?

-Así es. Su padre nos llamó y nos pidió que le diéramos nuestro apartamento mejor instalado y ubicado. Aquí tiene las llaves es el 15-B, se encuentra en el 6 piso.

-Gracias-tome las llaves y me dirigí al ascensor. Un botones me ayudo con mi equipaje.

Llegue a mi departamento, al entrar pude ver que era muy amplio. Tenía un baño con tina, dos recámaras, una sala, un comedor y la cocina, además de que tenía un grande balcón que daba a la ciudad. Era perfecto, creo que después de todo no extrañaría tanto mi hogar.

_**

* * *

**_

6 años después

-Deidara, necesito que cierres el contrato con el Ing. Yamato.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?-me replicó cansado.

-Idiota, estoy en una junta muy importante, no puedo ir, además no tengo porque explicarte nada, tú eres mi socio así que por el bien de la empresa haz lo que te dije.

-Ok, lo haré.

-Hmp-colgué el teléfono.

Me adentre de nuevo en la sala de juntas.

-Bien ¿en qué nos quedamos?-hablé.

-Estábamos diciendo que necesitamos fusionarnos con la compañía de Orochimaru-explicó Hanabi.

-No, no lo creo-hablé serio- Ese tipo no me da buena espina.

-Sasuke, recuerda que estamos pasando por una crisis muy fuerte…la empresa podría quebrar-me dijo serio Danzou.

-Creo que Sasuke esta en lo correcto… Orochimaru no es de fiar-esta vez habló Kakashi, mi mano derecha en la empresa.

-Pero-replicó Danzou- Es nuestra oportunidad de hacer que la empresa se vuelva una potencia mundialmente hablando.

-Comprendo a lo que quieres llegar-hablé tranquilo-Pero eso lo lograremos sin la necesidad de fusionar la empresa con ningún otra, lo lograremos con nuestros esfuerzos, no le deberemos eso a nadie ¿entendido?

-Como diga joven Uchiha.

-Bueno, en ese caso damos por terminada esta junta. Ahora todos regresen a sus labores.

La sala se empezó a vaciar. Kakashi y yo fuimos los últimos en salir.

-Estas en lo correcto Sasuke-me dijo mientras me daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Eso espero Kakashi.

-Sasuke, confía. Has sabido sacar la empresa adelante, tú sólo, esto es sólo un mal momento, podremos salir de él.

-Si, estoy seguro de ello, lo único que espero es que salgamos de él rápido.

Me sonrió y después se fue. Todavía no podía creer que la empresa había podido llegar a salir adelante gracias a mí. Desde que mi padre había enfermado yo me tuve que hacer cargo de ella. Claro que recibí el apoyo de varias personas, un ejemplo, Minato el padre de Naruto, aunque el estaba encargado de la empresa de Japón se encargo de guiarme para así yo poder lograr sacar esta adelante. Estaba muy agradecido con él. Él, me había enseñado a manejar como se debe una empresa. Suspire. Recordar cosas así era un poco triste. Ahora con 23 años, yo sólo podía llevar a la grande a esta compañía, y estaba seguro que lo lograría, porque esa era mi palabra Uchiha con mi padre.

-Joven Uchiha-mi secretaría me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre Amane?-pregunté serio.

-Tiene una llamada de su hermano Itachi en la línea 3.

-Hmp, dile que estoy ocupado.

-Ya le dije, pero insiste en que lo comunique con usted ¿Qué hago?

-Está bien, contestaré en mi oficina.

Ahora que quería ese tonto. Se supone que ya le había dicho anteriormente que no me gusta recibir llamadas cuando estoy trabajando. Entré a mi oficina y me fui directo a contestar el teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunté cortante.

-Hola hermanito que humor te cargas-no tenía tiempo para sus bromas.

-Al grano-hablé serio.

-Esta bien… ya cásate-bufe molesto-Bueno te hable porque se que como eres un cabezota se te olvidaría que en 2 días es el cumpleaños de mamá.

-¿Y eso qué?-pregunté fastidiado.

-¡Cómo que y eso qué! Cumplirá 50 años, quiere que estés aquí.

-No puedo, tengo que encargarme de la empresa.

-Vamos no seas idiota, esa no es excusa-me replicó enojado.

-Itachi, aunque no lo creas, tengo muchas responsabilidades.

-Sasuke, hace 6 años que no te paras por aquí. Naruto, mamá y yo siempre tenemos que ir a visitarte porque tú no eres capaz de tomarte unos días y venir a Japón, a visitar a tu familia y amigos.

-No me vengas con sermones.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido contigo? Si no lo haces por mamá tan siquiera hazlo por papá cada día enferma más, no pienses que durará por siempre.

Cuando dijo eso, una parte de mi entristeció. Hacía 5 años que no veía a mi padre, y todo por mi insensibilidad.

-Iré. Pero no le digas a mamá, será mi regalo.

-Gracias Sasuke-sabía perfectamente que en esos momentos mí querido hermano Itachi estaría sonriendo felizmente.

-Hmp. Te veo mañana.

-Adiós.

Colgué y me deje caer en la silla. Empecé a observar todo a mi alrededor, ¿qué más podía pedir? Vivía como un rey. Tenía un automóvil último modelo, un departamento que parece mansión, ropa de marca, una empresa. Todo lo que se pasará por mi cabeza podría tenerlo, pero aun así sabía que me faltaba algo, a lo mejor y ese algo era mi familia, pero en esos momentos no me importaba eso, lo único que me interesaba era ser un magnate empresario conocido mundialmente, aunque para eso ya me faltaba muy poco para lograrlo.

Sonreí al recordar que salía cada semana en las revistas como los chicos más guapos y codiciados de Estados Unidos, además de que era soltero. Si, soltero, pero no porque me faltaran chicas, un sin fin de jóvenes se me habían lanzado ya, pero ninguna llamaba mi atención, aunque no me importaba, una relación, era algo que no pasaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos.

-¡Hola idiota!-una voz tan familiar apareció en mi oficina.

-Hola Tayuya-saludé.

-¿Por qué esa cara bobo?-me preguntó mientras se sentaba enfrente frente a mi escritorio.

-Iré a Japón-dije tranquilo mientras empezaba a checar unos documentos.

-Ya era hora Sasuke, no se como pudiste durar 6 años sin ir allá.

-Hmp.

-¡Ash! Sabes que odio tus monosílabos-dijo irritada, era gracioso verla así.

-Hmp.

-¡Ah!-gritó-¡Lo haces a propósito!

-Aun no entiendo porque no te has acostumbrado, ya llevamos 6 años siendo amigos.

-Crees que no lo he intentado, pero es estresante.

-Hmp-dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabías qué te odio Sasuke Uchiha?

-Hmp.

-Eres insoportable, me voy.

-Dirás que tú eres una exagerada.

-Si, si como digas, pero si tú estuvieras en mi lugar, sentirías lo mismo. Aun no comprendo porque eres la sensación con las chicas.

-Eso tampoco lo sé yo.

Tayuya se había vuelto mi mejor amiga. Si, la chica loca que me había topado en el avión, era mi mejor amiga.

_Ya había descansado del viaje. Era momento de ir a conocer la cuidad. Tomé mis llaves y salí del apartamento. Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador, pero mi sorpresa fue ver a cierta personita ahí cuando las puertas de este se abrieron._

_-¡Hey hola!-me saludó emocionada._

_-¡Hay no! Tú de nuevo-dije sin tener el mínimo remordimiento de que ella me estaba escuchando._

_-¿Sabías qué eres un odioso?-me pregunto indignada._

_-Hmp._

_-Amigo, te regalaré un diccionario, para que así aprendas ha hablar como la gente normal._

_-Primero que nada, no soy tu amigo._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú no me conoces así que no sabes si soy o no soy tú amiga._

_-No perderé más mi tiempo. Adiós._

_-Ash, eres un grosero-habló enojada._

_-A mucha honra-conesté cortante_

_-Sabes que, olvidaré tus comentarios. Viviremos en el mismo edificio, así que espero llevar la fiesta en paz contigo he ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Sasuke-dije simplemente._

_-Contigo Sasuke. Bueno iré a mi departamento. Adiós._

_Se dio media vuelta y camino por el pasillo. Empecé a pedir que por favor no fuera ha estar cerca del mío, pero Dios no me escuchó. Porque aquella chica acababa de entrar en el departamento de al lado._

Era gracioso recordar todo eso, jamás había imaginado que podía llegar a ser amigo de ella, pero con el paso del tiempo nos fuimos conociendo más. Ella soportaba mis groserías, mientras que yo aguantaba sus gritos.

-¿En qué piensas Baka?-preguntó curiosa.

-En nada que te importe-contesté cortante.

-Aún no me explico porque soy tu amiga.

-Hmp, tampoco lo sé.

-Bien, adefesio… me voy. Te veo luego.

-Bye.

La vi salir de mi oficina. Empecé a hojear el papaleo que tenía en mi escritorio, tenía que dejar todo bien organizado para cuando me fuera, no quería que nada malo fuera a ocurrir mientras yo no me encontrará en la empresa.

Era algo extraño el pensar que volvería a ver mi hogar. Después de tanto tiempo, creo que será difícil volver a acostumbrarme. Pero sería un reto, y para un Uchiha nada era imposible.

_**Fin del capitulo.**_

**Hola seguidores! Aquí esta la continuación de mi fic. Espero que les haya gustado y que se merezca un hermoso review de su parte ya que son mi inspiración. **

**Pero bueno, como podrán ver hay un nuevo personaje. Quise ponerla porque quería que hubiera alguien que hablará con el pero más seriamente, aunque en lo que leyeron no se ve así, pero es porque es el inicio y la explicación de cómo nace su amistad, pero en los siguientes capítulos podrán ver en flash back de lo que platicaban.**

**Pero bueno. Espero que les haya gustado, ya que me esforcé mucho para poder sacar lo mejor de mi mente. **

**Saludos a todos!**

**Los quiero!**

_-_


	10. Un feliz cumpleaños y un ¿no respiro?

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero pues me divierto haciendo de todo con ellos xD.**

**

* * *

**

El súper ñoño

Empaqué mi maleta. Eso me traía viejos recuerdos, cosas que ya había superado desde hace tanto tiempo. Pero ahora no podía impedir volver, era mi madre y aunque casi todas las personas que me conocen dicen que soy una persona muy indiferente, en lo referente a Mikoto, no podía negarle nada y aunque me costará un gran esfuerzo hacerlo, ella lo había pedido. En ese caso iría.

Suspire cansado. Miré mi apartamento una vez más, la verdad no sabía porque me costaba tanto irme, no era para siempre, si acaso serían tres días máximo, no más.

Salí del edificio, pude ver a Hidan esperándome con la limosina afuera. Tomó mi maleta y la subió, yo me adentre en el asiento trasero.

Todo el transcurso fue en silencio, algo que me agrada de Hidan es su prudencia, me conocía a la perfección y sabía cuando era mejor estar callado.

De un momento a otro ya me encontraba frente al aeropuerto. Baje del auto y Hidan ya me esperaba afuera con mi maleta a su lado.

-Que tenga un buen viaje, joven Uchiha-dijo esto mientras me la entregaba.

-Gracias Hidan-empecé a avanzar hacia la entrada hasta que recordé mi generosidad hacia mis empleados-ah, lo olvidaba, tomate un descanso estos tres días, te deposite un poco de dinero en tu cuenta.

-Gracias joven.

-Hmph.

Entre en el lugar. Empecé a caminar, se suponía que ya debía estar aquí. Mire mi reloj, ya eran las 8.30am se suponía que habíamos quedado que estaría aquí a las 8.00am. Bufé molesto ¡Donde diablos se encontraba!

La desesperación empezaba a aparecer, eso era algo muy típico en mí, ella lo sabía, odiaba que me hicieran esperar.

-¡Sasuke-baka!-escuché su voz, al menos ya había aparecido ella, sólo faltaba que trajera lo más importante.

-¿Lo trajiste?-pregunté cortante.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas Tayuya?-empezó a fingir mi voz- O muy bien Sasuke, gracias por preguntar-habló sarcásticamente.

-Hmph, ni creas que perderé mi tiempo ¿dónde está?-volví a preguntar.

-Aash, te odio-molesta vi como se agachaba y sacaba algo de su bolso-Ten-dijo, apenas lo iba a tomar cuando me lo quito-¿Qué se dice?-preguntó triunfante.

-¡Dámelo ya!-le dije molesto.

-¡No! Vamos dime las palabras mágicas… yo se que las sabes.

-Oh si, ahora lo recuerdo-le contesté mientras fingía un sonrisa, me acerqué un poco y ella me fue entregando el regalo-Gra…-al fin lo tenía en mis manos y se lo arrebaté-¿Sabes? ya me tengo que ir.

Pude ver como se sorprendía y a la vez su cara se llenaba de furia.

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Eres un maldito!-gritó mientras hacía un berrinche.

-Hmph, hasta luego-metí la caja que me había dado Tayuya a mi maleta, me imagino que era el regalo que le pedí para mamá, yo no tenía ni idea de que darle, así que la mande a ella a que se lo comprara.

-¡No vuelvo a ayudarte en nada Uchiha!-gritó- Oíste ¡EN NADA!

-Como quieras-contesté sin más.

Seguí mi camino, hice todo el chequeo tan molesto que hacen y fui a la sala. Me senté a esperar a que se diera la hora. Millones de preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza ¿Cómo estaría mamá? ¿Tan enfermo estará mi padre? ¿Estarán contentos de verme? ¿Qué estará siendo de la vida del dobe? ¿Cómo estará ella?

Reaccioné, ella que hacía en mis pensamientos, era mas que obvio que ya la había olvidado, lo que sentía hacía ella fue sólo un capricho, ahora mis sentimientos eran nulos, ¿verdad?

_

* * *

_

Sakura Haruno, se le solicita en urgencias

Suspiré cansada, en toda la mañana no había parado. Me dirigí a urgencias, como me lo habían pedido.

Al entrar pude ver a una señora en una camilla, parecía que estaba embarazada.

-Señorita Haruno, esta mujer está apunto de dar a luz y su médico a un no llega-habló una enfermera.

-Mmm necesitamos prepararla para el parto.

-Ya lo hemos hecho, sólo falta alguien para que nos ayude a recibir al bebé-vi que todas las enfermeras y la pobre mujer me miraban suplicantes.

-¡Oh no! Yo aun estoy en prácticas, no creo que sea capa...-no pude terminar la frase ya que un estruendoso grito proveniente de la mujer resonó por el lugar.

-¡Ya viene!-gritó.

Los nervios empezaron a invadirme, ¿qué debía hacer? Pero en ese momento recordé lo que mi maestra Tsunade siempre me decía, "Cuando eres doctor no tienes tiempo de pensar, sólo de actuar correctamente, ya que cada minuto es muy valioso, y puede cambiar muchas cosas". Reaccioné, no tenía tiempo de ponerme nerviosa, un bebé estaba por llegar, un bebé que yo lo recibiría, yo.

-Está bien, necesito que la llevemos a una sala ¡ahora!

-Gracias señorita-me dijo la mujer un poco más tranquila.

-Descuide, esta en buenas manos.

Al fin después de un rato pude ver su cabecita, el bebé ya estaba llegando a este nuevo mundo.

-Puje, sólo un poco más-pude ver el esfuerzo que hacía la mujer. De un momento a otro, el bebé ya se encontraba en mis manos, no sabía ni como lo había hecho, pero lo había logrado.

-Es un hermoso niño-le dije, la pobre se veía exhausta.

-Gracias-contestó.

Salí triunfante de la sala, había sido mi primer parto y todo había salido a la perfección. Sonreí complacida.

-¡Señorita. Haruno!-voltee al escuchar que me llamaban.

-Decidimos que queremos que usted le entregue el bebé a la madre, ya que es su primer parto.

-Oh gracias, pero no es necesario.

-Oh vamos que espera, vaya.

-De acuerdo.

Volví a la sala con el bebé en brazos y envuelto en un sabanita. Sentía que mi lado maternal empezaba a aparecer, dar vida a un ser, de seguro era la experiencia más bella en toda la vida.

-Hola-saludé a la madre del pequeño.

-Hola-contestó simplemente.

-Tenga-le entregué al bebé. Ví como empezaba a nublarse su vista y empezaban a salirle lágrimas.

-Hola mi pequeño, bienvenido a la vida-le dijo mientras lo arrullaba.

-Disculpe-le hablé.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo se llamará? Su pequeño.

-Mmm aun no lo tengo muy en claro, pero creo que Taisuke.

-Bonito nombre-le sonreí y salí de la sala. Hoy había sido una mañana muy agradable.

* * *

Baje del avión, el viaje se me había hecho muy corto. Tomé mi maleta y salí. Ya era tarde, tenía que estar en casa pronto, según Itachi la fiesta empezaría a las 7.00pm y ya eran las 7.10pm, tenía que llegar lo antes posible.

Después de estar en el tráfico al fin pude llegar. Le pagué al taxi, y me bajé. La casa estaba igual que siempre, sólo que ahora tenía muchas más flores en el jardín además de que habían instalado una fuente en el centro de la entrada.

Toqué el timbre, ya estaba preparado psicológicamente para lo que fuera a pasar. De un momento pude ver a la persona que había abierto la puerta, era ella.

-¿Sorpresa?-dije confundido por su reacción.

Después de unos segundos sólo pude sentir unos cálidos brazos rodeándome, en verdad extrañaba eso.

-Feliz cumpleaños madre-le dije mientras le correspondía al abrazo.

-¡Hay mi pequeño!-dijo mientras me besaba las mejillas varias beses-No sabes cuanto te extrañe.

-Bienvenido hermanito-ese era Itachi-creí que no ibas a venir.

-Te dije que vendría, así que aquí me tienes.

-Oh vamos déjate de tonterías y abrázame hermano- dicho esto se acercó y me abrazo con fuerza mientras me daba unos golpes en la espalda-es bueno verte por aquí.

-Hmph, no creí que me extrañaras tanto.

-No lo negaré si esa es la verdad, ya no tengo a nadie a quien molestar.

-Hmph-sonreí, se sentía bien estar de nuevo en casa, aunque sólo fuera por un tiempo.

Itachi me indicó que pasará al comedor, pude ver al dobe sentado ahí junto con su padre.

-¡Teme!-gritó entusiasmado.

-Dobe-contesté cortante, aunque no podía negar que me daba gusto verlo de nuevo.

-¡Oh ya extrañaba tu amargadez Teme!

-Y yo ya extrañaba tus estruendosos gritos, ¿qué aun no puedes entender que la gente no esta sorda?

-¿Quién te asegura que no Teme?

-Hmph no peleare por estupideces que nunca captas dobe.

-Ah, eres un maldito Teme.

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Usurantokashi

-¡Diablos!-gritó enojado.

-Hmph-sonreí triunfante al ver sus gestos.

-Que gusto verte Sasuke-me habló Minato.

-Lo mismo digo-nos dimos un apretón de manos y un rápido abrazo de cortesía.

-Ya viene papá-habló Itachi.

Pude ver como una enfermera entraba con papá al comedor, lo único diferente en él, era que ahora se encontraba postrado en una silla de ruedas.

-Papá-le hablé.

Pude ver como volteaba y se asombraba al verme ahí.

-Sasuke-sonrió después y estiró su mano, dándome a entender que me acercará-Hijo, que bueno es volverte a ver-después de eso hizo que me agachará y me abrazo, sentí emoción al abrazarlo, hacía mas de 6 años que no lo hacía.

-Bueno todos pasemos a cenar-esta vez habló mi madre.

-Claro-dijo Itachi entusiasmado.

Nos empezamos a sentar alrededor del comedor. Había una chica nueva en el servicio, bastante torpe para mi gusto, supongo que es una obra de caridad por parte de mamá. Entró con una gran fuente que traía la sopa, sirvió a todos los presentes sin ningún error, pero cuando llegó hacia mi…

-¡Aaaaah!-grité esto estaba que hervía.

-¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!-la chica gritaba mientras trataba de corregir su error, el tirar la sopa sobre mi.

-No, no hay cuidado-dije intentando matarla con la mirada.

-Sasuke, tus modales-habló Itachi-Recuerda que a mamá no le gusta que maltraten a la servidumbre.

-Claro, lo olvidaba-dije irónico, voltee a mirarlo y pude ver que estaba que se moría de la risa, le dirigí una mirada de advertencia, la cual entendió.

-Oh lo lamento tanto, por favor no me corra joven Uchiha-me dijo suplicante.

-Todo esta bien, todo esta bien-le decía Itachi mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro-el malhumorado de mi hermano no ha comido, no te preocupes, ahorita se le pasa-dicho esto termino dándole una sonrisa, pude ver que la chica se sonrojaba por tal gesto.

Después de terminar de recoger aquel desastre, la sirvienta amargada de siempre llevó el carrito con los platos fuertes.

Empezó a repartirlos la chica de antes. Al fin llegó mi platillo, por suerte ahora no había caído nada sobre mí.

-¡Espera, ese no era para Sasuke!-gritó mamá.

-Oh, por favor, no importa, estoy que me muero de hambre.

-Sasuke, tú no quieres comerte eso-esta vez intervino mi hermano.

-Ya, déjenme disfrutar de esto-empecé a introducir varios bocados a mi boca. Itachi sólo me miraba…

-No digas que no te lo advertí-dijo serio.

De pronto sentí que la garganta empezaba a cerrárseme impidiéndome respirar.

-¡¿Que te pasa Teme?!-preguntó angustiado mientras me zarandeaba.

-N-o respiro-dije en un suspiro.

-¡NO TE MUERAS TEME!

-¡Todos al Itachi-móvil!-gritó.

-¿Itachi-móvil?-preguntaron confusos mi padre y Minato.

-Luego les explico…

Empezaron todos a salir dejándome ahí. Pude escuchar el grito de Itachi…

-¡Vamos Naruto trae a Sasuke!

-Oh, si lo olvidaba.

_Par de bobos_, pensé ya que no podía restregárselos en la cara.

Después de varios semáforos brincados en rojo al fin llegamos al bendito hospital, no sé qué habría sido más peligroso… mi alergia a la salsa de brócoli o Itachi conduciendo descontrolado.

-¡Llamen a un doctor!-gritó histérico Itachi.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó una enfermera tratando de calmarlo.

-La sopa… es que la salsa de brócoli… alergia… semáforos en rojo… no respira… ¡se muere!

-No le entiendo joven-la enfermera tomo a mi hermano del brazo y lo llevó a una sala.

-¡No yo no soy el enfermo!- se soltó y agarró una escoba para defenderse- ¡No se me acerquen! ¡Tengo una escoba y no dudaré en usarla!

-Tranquilícese señor-llegó otro enfermero con unos calmantes, Itachi empezó a correr por toda la sala sin soltar la méndiga escoba. Después de un rato lo ultimo que vi fue a Itachi tirado en el suelo.

-Venga traiga a su hijo-dijo otra enfermera a Mamá, gracias a Dios mamá si se supo expresar con claridad, sin histerias inútiles y ahora me estaban atendiendo.

-Cuida de Itachi, Naruto.

-¡Claro! Soy el mejor cuidador de histéricos… ¡de veras!

-Sí, Naruto, sí- dijo alejándose de él siguiendo a la enfermera a la sala de urgencias.

Después de varias dosis de medicamento, al fin mi garganta estaba como de costumbre. Según las enfermeras, aún necesitaba otra dosis, pero debía ser supervisada por un médico, por aquello de las reacciones secundarias. Después de un rato, pude escuchar cómo la puerta se abría.

-Claro, Shizune, yo me encargaré- esa voz me parecía conocida, muy conocida.

-Enfermera, no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto, fue sólo una salsa de brócoli, no creo que nece…- no pude terminar, al acomodarme en la camilla la vi, se encontraba ahí parada frente a mi, con una cara de asombró al igual que la mía.

-¿Sasuke?

-Sakura…-si mi día había empezado mal, ahora no podía ir peor.

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

**Hola!!!**

**Pues aquí tienen la continuación. Espero que sea de su agrado, la verdad a mi me gusto mucho y me divertí demasiado escribiéndola, fue muy chistoso xD.**

**Espero merecer un review de su parte, no saben cuanto los anhelo.**

**Jaja y pues el encuentro ya llegó, que pasara ahora? Cómo reaccionará Sakura? Pues no se pierdan el próximo capítulo y lo sabrán **

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, son un gran apoyo y me dan mucha inspiración!**

**Bye!!**

**Los quiero ;P **

**P.D: Si llegamos a los 175 o 180 reviews... subiré pronto! háganme feliz por favor! :D **


	11. Reencuentro

**El súper ñoño**

**DISCLAIMER: NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENCEN, ESTOS SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

* * *

Mi mirada se quedó clavada en él_…Sasuke._

El estaba ahí, sentado arriba de esa camilla, se veía tan diferente. Aun lo recordaba como la ultima vez que estuve con él, ese horrible día cuando el decidió irse de Japón, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo después de ese incidente.

_Sakura deberías entender que no todo lo que rodea a tu alrededor tiene que ver contigo. No deberías de darte ese papel de importancia que tanto te das. La verdad... no se ni porque sigo hablando contigo, no vales la pena._

Sentí unas ganas inmensas de volverlo a golpear, cada vez que recordaba lo que me había dicho el imbécil de Sasuke, lo único que me pasaba era que mi cuerpo se llenaba de ira y a la vez tristeza.

-Sakura-dijo, pude ver como se tensaba. Creo que verme de nuevo tampoco había sido muy grato para Sasuke.

Mi cabeza se había quedado en blanco, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que decir, jamás pensé que lo volvería a ver; nunca me había puesto a pensar en que si por algún error me lo topara que le diría. Suspiré, no debía demostrarle que el podía ponerme los nervios de punta.

Decidí hacer como si el fuera un paciente más, un desconocido para mí.

-Una alergia, con unos cuantos antibióticos lograrás que esas marcas se vayan.

-Oh-dijo confundido, no le preste ni la más mínima atención.

-Si, muchos pacientes llegan con este tipo de problemas. Para_ tú _suerte-me callé ¡se suponía que debía tratarlo como un desconocido!

**Inner-Rápido Sakura ¡DI ALGO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¡NOS ESTAS AVERGONZANDO EN FRENTE DEL SEXY-BOMBÓN-SASUKE!**

-¡¿Qué es eso de sexy-bombón-sasuke?! ¡Lo odiamos! ¡¡QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE!!

**Inner- Eso era antes de volverlo a ver, es que tan sólo míralo… ¡Esta como quiere! ¡Kya!**

-Deja de pensar en eso, el fue un idiota ¿ya se te olvido? Me hizo sentir la más grande miseria del mundo, me hizo sentir patética.

**Inner- Lo pasado, pasado sería un pecado tratar mal a ese adonis. Es que tan sólo imagínate sintiendo con tus propias manos ese cuerpo… ¡Kya!**

-¡Inner eres una pervertida!

**Inner- Te mueres de ganas al igual que yo de sentir ese cuerpo que parece tallado por los Dioses.**

-Deja de decir idioteces ¿quieres?

**Inner- Oye tengo libre expresión, así que… ¡no me callaré!**

-Arrg… ¡Te odio!

**Inner- Aun no puedo entender porque tu estas ahí afuera y yo adentro, es decir, pierdes demasiado el tiempo Sakurita.**

-¡Ya cállate!

-¿Estas bien?- su voz me sacó de mi pelea con mi Inner.

-¿Eh? Ah sí le estaba diciendo que para _su_ suerte, lo trageron a tiempo al hospital.

-Supongo-dijo con esa voz tan perturbadora… ¿Por qué a mí? Porque Sasuke tenía que regresar después de seis años de ausencia, y para mi mala suerte tenía que volver así: Convertido en todo _un hombre._

_Sakura tu puedes, es sólo ese chico de la preparatoria al que todos molestaban, es ese mismo chico… no tiene porque intimidarte-_me decía a mi misma una y otra vez- _¡Puedo lograrlo!_

* * *

Vi como buscaba los antibióticos en la repisa…

-Muchos pacientes llegan con este tipo de problemas. Para túsuerte- se calló de repente.

No entendí porque ese cambio tan repentino, ella se quedo en su misma posición, dándome la espalda.

La observe de arriba abajo, no quedaba ni una minúscula parte de la Sakura a la que había dejado: su cabello ahora era corto, su cuerpo había tenido cambios que eran imposibles de no notar, era más alta; ahora era toda _una mujer._

La seguí observando por un buen rato, y ella seguía sin hablar. Por una parte me agradaba que estuviera callada, jamás había pensado que volver a verla me iba a poner en este estado; los nervios me abrumaban completamente y también s_e suponía que ya la había olvidado._

A mi cabeza volvieron varios recuerdos, aquellos de los que tanto trabajo me había costado dejar atrás.

¡La odiaba! Odiaba que ella lograra ponerme así, odiaba que esa misma chica de la que huí, porque esa era la pura maldita verdad, yo había huido de ella; ahora me tenía como ninguna mujer jamás me había logrado tener.

Maldita sea, estaba contando los minutos para ya poder salir de esa habitación… pero el tiempo era eterno y Sakura aún no decía nada. Tuve que intervenir en esto:

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh? Ah sí le estaba diciendo que para _su_ suerte, lo trageron a tiempo al hospital-¿Su? Que era eso de ¡su! Yo no era ningún anciano como para que me hablara de usted.

-Supongo-le contesté un poco desconcertado por todo.

-Bien, en ese caso ya se puede retirar-me entregó los antibióticos con su correspondiente receta.

-Hmph-las tomé y salí de la habitación.

_¡Qué diablos pasa conmigo!_-golpee la pared.

* * *

Vi como el desaparecía por la puerta. Me deje caer encima de la camilla. Este había sido el momento más incómodo y estresante en toda mi vida.

Sentí unas inmensas ganas de salir de ahí y alcanzarlo, reclamarle por sus hirientes palabras, por a verse ido, pero más que todo reclamarle por haberme dejado cuando… cuando me di cuenta de que realmente _lo amaba_.

_Ino me llevo de regresó a mi casa. Durante todo el camino no dije nada, aun no podía olvidar mi anterior pelea con Sasuke, las lágrimas empezaron a salir._

_-Saku, por favor… no llores-Ino orilló el carro-Saku el es un idiota, no eres nada de lo que el te dijo._

_-Ino, es que tú no entiendes. No me duele lo que dijo, lo que me duele es que él lo dijo. _

_-Sakura el es un imbécil, no le des importancia… Él no se la merece._

_Duramos un buen rato sin decir nada, Ino sólo me abrazaba mientras yo me calmaba._

_-Ino, es que yo-Ino me observó interrogativa-No nada, olvídalo._

_-Frentona ¿tú qué?-me quitó las lágrimas con su dedo._

_-Es que… me di cuenta tan tarde-dije mientras el llanto regresaba._

_-¿De qué Sakura? ¡¿De qué?!-habló preocupada._

_-De que lo quiero más que como a un amigo, de que lo quiero más de lo que pensé… creo que lo amo Ino-ahora las lágrimas no eran de tristeza, si no de frustración-¡Y el se va!¿entiendes? ¡Se va!-grité-¿Por qué Ino? ¿Por qué?_

_-Hay Sakura-me volvió a abrazar-Lo lamento._

Esa había sido la peor noche de toda mi vida. No pude dormir porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía, y escuchaba esas hirientes palabras que me había mencionado horas antes.

Pero gracias a mis amigos logré salir muy pronto de esa depresión, cada uno de ellos me había mostrado su apoyo.

Cuando Sasuke se fue Naruto se empezó a juntar con Suigetsu, desde ahí fue donde empecé a descubrir a mis verdaderos amigos. Ino había tocado en varias clases con Suigetsu, estos dos empezaron a llevarse tanto que un día como cualquiera Naruto y Suigetsu se unieron a nosotras, pero claro sin olvidar a Hinata, la primera y única novia de Naruto. Desde ese entonces Naruto se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. A él le confesaba todo, él sabe todo lo referido a mí y yo se todo lo referido a él, llegó a convertirse como en un hermano para mí.

Y cuando todos llegamos a la Universidad, no fue necesario encontrar nuevas amistades, porque aun cuando todos tomamos diferentes caminos, y en eso me refiero a que Naruto se metió a la carrera de Ingeniero mecánico, mientras que Suigetsu quiso ser Chef; Hinata entró a la facultad de Arquitectura mientras que Ino yo nos fuimos a Medicina. Pero aun cuando todos estábamos separados nos seguimos viendo como de costumbre.

Los únicos que se unieron a nuestro grupo fueron: Shikamaru, compañero de Naruto en su carrera; Neji Hyuga primo de Hinata y su novia Tenten, quien anteriormente había sido amiga nuestra en la preparatoria.

Una tristeza regresó a mí al pensar en que Sasuke, pudo haber estado en ese grupo, pero ¡no! El decidió irse y romper todo lazo con nosotros, eso es algo que jamás le perdonaría.

* * *

-¡Teme!-Naruto corrió y me abrazó enérgicamente-Creí que jamás te volvería a ver, y eso sería horrible.

-Dobe, no exageres-dije burlón-Oh es acaso que ¿eres gay?

-¡Teme claro que no! Estoy muy feliz comprometido con mi hermosa Hinata, ni de loco la dejo por un tío como tú.

-Hmph-extrañaba estos momentos con el baka de Naruto-Hey ¿dónde quedó Itachi?

-Ah sí, verás mientras te atendian trataron de despertar a Itachi, ya vez que anteriormente lo tuvieron que sedar para que se calmara. El caso es que aun no despierta, Mikoto esta con él, no hay nada de que procuparse.

-Hmph, yo ya quiero salir de este maldito hospital.

-Hey Teme, no maldigas. Además aquí trabaja Sakura-chan-dijo mientras me codeaba mi costado.

-¡Crees que no lo sé!-grité-¡Ella me atendió!-dije mientras me sentaba de golpe en una silla.

-Guarde silencio por favor, no sea desconciderado-pasó y me regañó una enfermera.

-Hmph-me quejé molesto.

-Oh, así que ya se volvieron a ver. Pobre Sakura-chan, no alcancé a decirle que veniamos para acá-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Esperen un momento, que era eso de que no le alcanzó a avisar, acaso...

-Tú y Sakura ¿Son amigos?-pregunté confuso.

-Si Teme, desde que te fuiste-pude notar un deje de tristeza en sus palabras-ella y Suigetsu se volvieron mis mejores amigos.

-Oh, así que ustedes son muy buenos amigos-_esto complica más las cosas-_Que alegría-al terminar de decir eso le sonreí fingidamente.

-Sasuke-me miró directamente, sus ojos había perdido ese brillo que siempre tienen-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Naruto, antes de irme hablamos de eso ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?-le dije fastidiado, yo no tengo por que darle explicaciones a nadie.

-Tu excusa más creible fue la de los negocios de nuestros padres, pero quitando eso te conozco perfectamente eres como mi hermano, y se que tu no te irías nada más por una razón como esa.

-Naruto, créelo. Yo me fui de Japón por ayudar a mi padre.

-Sasuke, siempre he pensado que yo te he demostrado que en mi siempre puedes confiar y que nunca te voy a fallar. Todos estos años esperé a que volvieras, a que hablaras con la verdad conmigo, pero creo que es un caso perdido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-no estaba comprendiendo nada de lo que Naruto decía.

-Sasuke, es más que obvio que tu te fuiste por una tercera persona, y yo se quien es esa persona.

-Naruto, no vayas a sermonearme ¿quieres?

-Yo no te voy a sermonear, lo único que quiero decirte es ¿por qué? Porque no me dijiste nada, yo pude haberte ayudado, la respuesta a tu problema no era irte de aquí y dejar a todos, habían más opciones.

-Naruto, vamos dejemos de hablar de ese tema.

-¡No! Ese es tu problema Sasuke, evades ese tema, por eso mismo te fuiste.

-Naruto, lo hecho hecho esta, y no hay marcha atrás; así que dejame en paz.

-Esta bien Sasuke, sólo te pido que no vuelvas a hacer algo estúpido... Ah y otra cosa, no vuelvas a ocultarme nada, porque si llegarás hacerlo de nuevo, harás que piense que no he sido un buen amigo.

-Dobe, esa es la idiotez más grande que has dicho.

-Gracias Teme.

_Así que Sakura es la mejor amiga de Naruto, vaya que si han pasado varias cosas durante estos seis años de ausencia._

**

* * *

**

Fin del Capítulo...

**LO SIENTO!!!! Si me quieren matar lo entenderé pero es que tienen que comprender que fue por culpa de:**

**Falta de inspiración**

**Exámenes en mi secundaria**

**Me selccionaron para un concurso de conociemientos, ya se han de imaginar matate estudiando para este concurso.**

**Me iscribo a todo lo de la prepa y estoy llendo a cursos**

**Estoy en una obra de teatro " the lion king"**

**Pero les prometo que haré todo lo posible para que las demás cosas no me hagan imposible el subir capítulo...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, batalle mucho para hacerlo hahah xDD la inspiración aun no regresa por SI LES AGRADO Y SI NO PARA PERFECCIONARLO....**

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! CADA VEZ UE LOS LEOS ME EMOCIONO HAHA XD LOS AMO A TDOS!**

**Y UNA PISTA DE LO QUE PASARA EN EL OTRO CAPI, YA LO TENGO PENSADO.... HABRA.......... ¡¡¡¡¡CELOS!!!!! POR PARTE DE QUIEN, ESA ES LA SORPRESA!**

**sALUDOS Y POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW A ESTA HUMILDE ESCRITORA!!**

**LOS QUIERO!!!!**


	12. Una alocada idea

**NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES M EPERTENECEN, PERO ESTA HISTORIA SI EN LA CUAL HAGO DE LAS MIAS CON ELLOS JAJA XD.**

**EL SUPER ÑOÑO CAPITULO 12**

* * *

De regreso a casa el tonto dobe nunca se calló. Yo tuve que conducir porque el idiota de Itachi aun seguía adormilad por los tranquilizantes que le inyectaron por su extraño comportamiento en el hospital… _ojalá hubiera podido grabarlo…_

Mi madre me hacía preguntas de cómo había vivido estos seis años allá, parecía muy interesada en todo eso.

-Y qué ¿ya tengo una bella nuera con la cual platicar?-su pregunta me sacó de onda. Yo me había ido para olvidar a una mujer, no para conseguirme otra.

-Madre me fui por negocios, no para enamorarme…

-Que lástima; cada vez yo me hago más vieja y no veo pa cuando Itachi y tú me den nietos ¡Quieren que muera sin haber sido abuela!-dijo un poco molesta. Nunca pensé que mi madre estuviera obsesionada con eso.

-Itachi es el mayor, a él le corresponde eso-dije tratando de zafarme del problema.

-¿Qué yo que?-dijo ya despierto el idiota ese-Sasukito hoy en día los hijos menores son los que se casan primero. Además yo prefiero estar libre, ninguna chica me convence.

-Lo que me reconforta de Ita es que el si busca y no se cierra-habló mi madre-Pero tú Sasuke, parece que estas peleado con el amor-dijo desilusionada.

-Creo que eso no es importante, mejor solo que mal acompañado-dije ya cansado de esa conversación.

-Teme estas mal. Yo ya llevo casi 6 años con mi dulce Hinata y los dos somos muy felices-lo vi por el espejo del retrovisor. Para esos momentos tenía una cara de idiotizado que nadie le ganada. Rodeé los ojos cansado de tanta cursilería.

-Dejemos ese tema ¿quieren?-para mi suerte ya habíamos llegado a casa.

Bajamos todos del auto. Al entrar mi padre y Minato nos miraban preocupados.

-¿Cómo los fue?-habló mi padre. Minato no dejaba de ver como se tambaleaba Itachi.

-A mi bien-hablé-Pero al tonto de tú hijo mayor no… le inyectaron sedantes por comportarse como un loco en el hospital.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-se defendió-Solo era una mendiga escoba como arma… a nadie le hacía daño.

Minato y mi padre sonrieron de lado. Sabían perfectamente que Itachi podía ser muy maduro, pero también tenía sus rachas de infantería.

Después de despedirme de mis padres, subí a la que era mi habitación hace seis años.

Abrí la puerta esperando toparme con cualquier cambio, pero no hubo nada.

Estaba completamente igual a como yo la había dejado. Mi cama en la misma posición; las paredes seguían del mismo color; los póster pegados en sus sitio… todo era absolutamente igual.

Saqué de mi maleta la poca ropa que traía y la acomodé en mi clóset. Al estarla acomodando vi una caja atrás del estante. La tomé y le sacudí el polvo. Al abrirla vi mis lentes de cuando yo era un completo ñoño. Sonreí al recordar lo patético que era en ese entonces. Comencé a sacar varias pequeñeces que tenía ahí guardadas y al fondo vi la fotografía que no pude romper hace 6 años.

La tomé en mis manos y la observé afligido. En ella podía ver a un Naruto sonriendo más que de costumbre; a una Sakura alegre y a un ñoño sonrojado pero a la vez feliz. Aunque me costara admitirlo extrañaba esos tiempos de escuela y a veces me lamentaba por no haber estudiado con mis amigos de toda la vida.

-Me siento patético viendo esto-comencé a guardar todo de nuevo y metí la caja en su lugar anterior-No hay marcha atrás… mi camino lo escogí así… no hay remedio.

Tomé un largo baño, estaba cansado de todo mi día. Maldita la hora en la que me comí ese plato con ese vegetal mortal, si hubiera hecho caso no hubiéramos ido al hospital y nunca la hubiera visto.

Mi cabeza comenzó a llenarse de recuerdos de ella, todos eran buenos excepto aquel que causo que me fuera de aquí. También se vino a mi cabeza el momento en el aeropuerto. Cuando ella llegó y me trató de convencer llegué hasta pensar que yo le interesaba. _¡Bah! Tonterías._

Me tumbé en mi cama dispuesto a dormirme pero mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué quieres?-dije con cariño, esa era mi forma de decirle hola.

-Ya extrañaba tus modales baka-dijo con fingida emoción-¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

-En el viaje bien, ya estando en casa casi muero-dije acomodándome boca arriba.

-¿Por qué! ¿Qué ocurrió!-dijo preocupada.

-Tranquila, me dieron crema de brócoli, ya imaginarás que me ocurrió después.

-Jajajajajajaja-escuché su estruendosa risa a través del auricular-que hubiera dado por ver tu cara.

-Tayuya si quieres que no te cuelgue, deja de reírte-amenacé.

-Ya bueno, me callo ¿pero estas bien?-su tono de voz cambió.

-Si, pero estando en el hospital me topé con alguien indeseado.

-¿Sakura?-preguntó tranquila.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-ella era la única que sabía mi historia, pero no imagine que fuera a deducirlo por si sola.

-Sasuke a la única persona con la que no deseabas toparte era ella.

-Hmph

-¿Y qué paso? ¿Hablaron? ¿Aclararon las cosas?

-No, sólo me dio la receta y me fui. No tengo nada que hablar con ella.

-En mi opinión sí Sasuke; aún la amas y eso nunca va a cambiar.

-Pero ella me lastimo-dije serio, odiaba recordar.

-Deja de ser un niño chiquito y afronta tus problemas Sasuke, tienes que resolver tu problema con ella-dijo cansada.

-¿Y si yo ni le intereso? ¿Qué caso tendría?-esto me fastidiaba.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no le preguntas y hablas bien con ella.

En ese momento una alocada idea llegó a mi cabeza.

-Necesito que tomes un vuelo mañana a primera hora y vengas para acá-dije decidido.

-Hay si tú y quien me va a obligar… estas enfermo si crees que viajaré hasta allá.

-Tayuya te necesito… eres en la única chica que confío.

-¿Y para que diablos me quieres allá?-después de que terminó de hablar comencé a decirle mi alocado plan.

-¡Estas demente!-gritó-el cambio de horario afecto tus neuronas.

-¡Por favor! Digamos que además de que me daré cuenta, es como una inocente venganza.

-Eh dicho ¡NO! Ni loca. Mira Sasuke baka el día en que yo me haga pasar por tú novia será porque haya visto un cerdo volar y que crees… ¡Eso nunca pasará!

-¡Tayuya! Además de mi compañera de trabajo eres mi mejor amiga… eres la única mujer que me conoce a la perfección. Te necesito.

-Sasuke no…-estaba logrando que cediera.

-Por favor, te lo agradeceré toda mi vida-dije tranquilo.

-No lograrás convencerme-dijo decidida.

-Mira si me ayudas le harás también un favor a mi madre, ella quiere una nuera y tu le darás lo que tanto desea como regalo de cumpleaños.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Sasuke en verdad eres pésimo para convencer a la gente. Si trabajaras de eso ya te hubieras muerto de hambre.

-Bueno… ¡Ayúdame!-me estaba volviendo esto más difícil de lo que pensé.

-No-dijo cortante.

-Por favor…-volví a pedírselo.

-No-volvió a contestarme.

-Tayu…

-No lo haré y esa es mi última palabra.

* * *

¡Maldito seas Sasuke Uchiha! Aún no puedo creer que vaya a ayudarte en esta locura. Maldita la hora en que cedí.

Suspiré cansada. Me dolía hacer esto y no tanto por engañar a esa chica, sino porque me engañaría a mi misma.

Aunque Sasuke no se de cuenta, yo siento algo más por él que amistad. Desde que lo comencé a tratar me di cuenta que era más que ese muchacho frío y grosero con el cual se escuda de la demás gente. Pero tengo mis pies en la tierra y sé que su corazón le pertenece a otra chica y si tengo que ayudarlo para que sea feliz, lo haré. Esas son las cosas que se hacen por amor ¿no?

* * *

**ESPERO QUE ELCAPITULO LES HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y PERDONEN POR TARDAR EN SUBIR, PERO LA PREPARATORIA, LOS EXÁMENES Y TRABAJOS FINALES NO ME DABAN TIEMPO... **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A TODAS Y ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN MUCHOS MAS! POR FA! ES LO ÚNICO QUE ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR... (:**


End file.
